Scholarship
by Gobsmack Applejack
Summary: Daryl is the first in his family to go to college. His assigned roommate is Glenn: Glenn, with the bright smile, making friends wherever he goes. Daryl finds himself really...attracted, but is just not ready to come out of the closet. How will Daryl survive his first year of college while trying to handle studies, work, and a hot roommate who walks around in his underwear? AU no ZA
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there. I'm new here and am not a writer so please excuse the mistakes (because not beta'd.)

from the prompt at twd-kinkmeme, Post #3 College AU

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

When Daryl arrives at his dorm, the room is already half full. Really, half full. One bed is made with pillows that match the comforter. There's a pretty good sized clock/docking station/stereo on a dresser and a mini fridge on the floor in between the two sets of furniture. A thin laptop sits on one of the desks and even though they haven't signed up for classes, one bookshelf is half full with binders and books. Even a skateboard and bat are just visible under the bed. Daryl slings his duffel and backpack onto the other bed, and looks around his own empty side.

He knew he'd be poorer than the other students. He has a scholarship and wouldn't otherwise have been able to afford college - at least not a four year college _and_ living in the dorms, _and_ books _and_ food. His scholarship covers all these things, but he has to maintain a 3.0 grade point and, of course, stay out of trouble. He doesn't think that will be a problem, especially since Merle is locked up. All his scrapes seem to happen because of Merle. Not that his brother looks to get him into trouble, but trouble always finds the Dixons when they are together.

He is about to unpack when an Asian kid in a baseball cap and shirt walks in. He's the same height as Daryl, but still just a kid, all wide eyed and smooth skinned.

"Oh, hey! You're here! I hope you don't mind, I took this side of the room. We can move things around if you want. Oh yeah!…I'm Glenn."

His new roommate extends his hand. Glenn Rhee Daryl thinks. He saw the name tag on the door when he came in. Didn't figure that was a chink name.

Glenn frowns and retracts his hand. He must have said that out loud.

"Listen, that kind of shit may fly in Bumfuck or wherever you're from, but this is Atlanta so, try to at least hide your redneck tendencies while you're here."

Daryl is angry at the dressing down from this kid, who just called him a hick. Hell, he knows he's from the sticks. It's not like he meant anything by it. He glares but still takes the time to notice that Glenn's face is flushed red and is kind of...well, he looks good angry, Daryl thinks. He sees the kid's chest rise and fall as he takes a couple of deep breaths and then his face loses the hard line.

"So, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, and maybe we can start off on a better foot than this. We have a whole year to try and kill each other, right?" Glenn chuckles, but it sounds humorless.

Daryl shrugs. "Whatever, Chinaman."

"Fuck!" Glenn shouts, throwing up his arms. He stomps out of the room and slams the door.

Daryl feels kind of bad. There weren't any Asian people in his town growing up and having Merle around, well, he picked up a few choice words he's realizing. He pulls a crumpled paper out of his pocket reads it, then glances around. Glenn's clock tells him that he's going to be late for the dorm orientation.

He opens his duffle and pulls out a rough looking blanket, a plain white sheet and a lumpy pillow. These he leaves on the bed and takes the duffel to the dresser on his side. He pulls an armful of clothes out, deposits it in one drawer, takes another armful and puts it in another. A plastic grocery bag full of toiletries he puts into the top drawer. A towel is the last thing to come out of his bag and he looks around for where to put it. He decides on the closet and luckily finds a couple of hooks on each side. (There are several jackets in there hung neatly on hangers.) Then he drops the backpack and empty duffel in the closet and goes to find the common room.

The large room with the ping pong and pool tables is full of people so he stands in the archway. He notices Glenn sitting on the floor a few feet in front of him next to a blond girl with long hair. He inches closer and can hear them talking. Glenn's talking about his day. He lives in Atlanta so he and his parents drove to campus early, unpacked, went shopping, had lunch, walked around campus and had just left, probably about the time that Daryl arrived.

"Ugh. So my roommate wins the contest for 'Most Ignorant Fuckwad'. He's already called me a chink and Chinaman. Can you even…?!" He shakes his head. The blond girl sitting next to Glenn makes a sound of sympathy. Daryl inches back out through the doorway just in time as he hears blondie say "Is he here? What's he look like?"

Daryl shuffles around the hallway. He kind of wants to leave, but knows he has to make an effort to learn all this new stuff. His scholarship sort of depends on it and he doesn't want to screw that up already. So he stays, but just barely looking into the room. They introduce the RAs, a girl named Carol with kind eyes and very short hair, and a guy named Shane who is super built. Dale Horvath is the RF and a professor of history. Daryl figures he'll have him for some classes or maybe as an adviser if he has an area of focus Daryl is interested in. They make other general announcements, like quiet hours, the alcohol policy, dorm trips, the dorm budget, elections, and the like. Mostly stuff Daryl isn't concerned about anyway.

Once the meeting is over, the students start talking and hanging out. Some start playing ping pong or pool, some he overhears are going to play Quiddich at some field. Whatever that is. Daryl looks at his schedule again, pulls another paper – a map – from his pocket and heads out. He's to report to the dining hall for his work study program. Sure, his tuition, room, board and books were covered, but he needed something for actual living expenses. Part of him wishes he could sell his meal plan and just hunt for his food, but he knows that isn't actually an option. There probably isn't any worthwhile hunting for at least an hours travel away from campus anyway.

The next time Daryl sees Glenn, the kid is in line for food and Daryl is serving. When it's his turn, Glenn stands with his tray looking at Daryl but doesn't say anything. He's supposed to say if he wants the meatloaf or pasta. Daryl quirks an eyebrow, but Glenn keeps quiet. Some kids behind him start making noise about the hold up, but blondie shushes them.

"'M sorry, kid," Daryl mumbles to the meatloaf. He looks up and Glenn is smiling.

"It's okay. Don't let it happen again. I'll take the meatloaf." His smile grows even bigger.

Something clenches in Daryl's chest at that, that smile, so he busies himself with serving up the food. Glenn is long gone when his insides feel like they're back to normal. He realizes he's been thinking about Glenn this whole time and it's a wonder he's been getting the food orders right, seeing as how he can't even remember anyone coming through after Glenn.

Aw fuck.

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said, not a writer, so please point out any mistakes. I especially have trouble with keeping my tense consistent I've noticed. Also, a warning: I am a verrry slow writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Glenn is totally excited when he sees Daryl. Daryl Dixon. The name is fitting because it's so sexy. Did he just think the word 'sexy?' Weird. But then Daryl opens his mouth and Glenn can't believe what comes out of it and, really? He has to live with this asshole for the entire year? Maybe he can get a roommate switch. At the very least, he should stop imagining what Daryl would look like naked. Well, at least he got him to apologize, right?

"Oh my god, he is so hot! Too bad he's such a dick!" Amy gushes as they get through the food line.

"I can't even see it anymore. I mean, yeah, I did at first, but just…his racism blinded me to his arms – I mean charms! Erghm."

Amy chortles and finds them a table where they sit.

xXx

After dinner they go back to Glenn's room. Amy sits on the bed and looks around. "Where's his stuff?"

Glenn shrugs. "He got here right before orientation. Maybe he hasn't had time to bring it in?"

Amy picks up the course catalog and flips through it, stretching out on the bed. There's a knock on the open door. A rugged looking guy with short dark hair and blue eyes leans in.

"I heard ya'll were starting up a baseball team here?"

"RICK!"

"Glenn, man. What's up?" The guys hug as Amy sits up.

"Amy, this is my best friend from high school, Rick Grimes. Rick, this is Amy, my new, uh, fruit fly."

"Amy." Rick raises his hand and dips his head down like he's tipping a hat. Amy looks up at him with wide eyes.

"Hey," she breathes.

Glenn clears his throat. "Yeah, don't bother. You're not his type."

"Glenn!" she slaps him on the chest. Rick chuckles and sits on the bed, scooting back towards the wall.

"So, what'r you kids planning for tonight? Want to find some parties?"

"Yeah, parties, okay. So, when'd you get here?"

"Just before lunch. You?"

"This morning…you know my parents. How's your roommate situation?"

"Not bad. Guy named Edwin - Ed Jenner. Pre-med. He has a girlfriend here he's hanging with. Otherwise I'd a brought him."

"Glenn has a racist for a roommate." Amy volunteers.

"What?!" Rick looks at Glenn horrified.

"Yeah, called him a chink and China-man!" She looks at Glenn and now she looks pretty horrified too. "Is that bad? Am I allowed to say that if I'm repeating what somebody else said?"

"Pfffft. Whatever. Let's just…let's just change the subject." Glenn waves his hand like he's clearing the air.

"You should tell the RA." Rick says, very concerned.

"No, I'm going to give him a chance. I got him to apologize. I think it could work out."

Amy giggles, "Work out? You just want to stare at his arms all night long. Hoping he'll hold you in them, right?"

"SHHHHH!" Glenn glances at the open door. "What if he came back right now?" Glenn hisses at her. "You would be soooo dead. No, _I_ would be so dead." He pauses and comes to a realization. Glenn leans towards them and whisper yells, "Dude, you guys. You CANNOT tell him I'm gay. He would totally hate crime me, like, in my sleep."

"No way!" Amy is again looking horrified.

"Yes way! He gives off that vibe. We already know he's a racist. I bet he's got a shotgun loaded in the rear window of his pickup. I can totally hear the Deliverance banjo music already!"

"What does that even mean?!" Amy asks, bewildered.

"I don't know, but something bad with butt-raping redneck hillbillies. And someone gets murder-buried in the river. I don't want that to be me!" Glenn gesticulates wildly. Rick chuckles.

"So…the hillbillies are gay? That's like, the opposite of –"

"Whatever! Trust me, it's bad."

The three sit in silence a moment, thinking it over.

"Um, you think you can keep something like that from him the whole year?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, why not?"

Rick and Amy make noises of disbelief.

"Well, probably. Maybe."

"Okay, but…going _back_ in the closet? Be prepared for the bluest balls in history, 'cause if you even think about hooking up with someone, that shit is getting out. You know?" Rick's concern is practical.

"Maybe you should change roommates." Amy says sadly. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Maybe you should tell Shane."

"Tell Shane what?" They look up and the highly muscled RA is standing in the doorway.

Glenn and Amy both make gasping surprised noises – Amy actually falls off the bed spluttering, and Rick and Shane laugh. Shane looks at Rick, since they're the two laughing, and cocks his head to the side. He walks in, making a beeline.

"I'm Shane Walsh, their RA." He jerks his head toward the other two but doesn't stop looking at Rick.

Rick smiles and nods, "Rick."

Glenn seems to be the only one to notice Shane's question is still unanswered. "Um…tell you that we were going to look for some parties. Thought maybe you could tell us some good ones, or um, want to come with us?" Shane finally looks at Glenn as he finishes talking, then looks back at Rick.

"Yeah, okay."

"What like, now?" Amy leaps up. She glances down at herself, "Wait, let me change!"

"Me too." Glenn starts digging in his drawer for a new shirt and Amy is running out the door when she slams into Daryl who is just walking in.

* * *

><p>Daryl comes back from dinner duties to a room full of people. In fact, blondie barrels into him on her way out, stopping him in his tracks.<p>

"Ooof. Sorry," she squeaks as she recovers and then maneuvers past him. Even when she's gone he stands in the doorway, unsure why so many people are there.

"Hey, Daryl," Shane greets him heartily. Daryl is slightly shocked. He didn't think anyone had seen him at the orientation, and he's sure he didn't meet Shane otherwise. His surprise must show on his face because Shane continues, "Dude, we study your files. Learn your names. It's cool." He claps his hand on Daryl's shoulder like it's reassuring. Daryl's not really cool with that and wonders what all is in his file.

"Hey, do you need help bringing your stuff in? We got a buncha guys here now, won't take no time," Shane offers, performing his RA duties.

Daryl is confused for an instant, then realizes why they're asking. Okay, his side of the room looked pretty empty - he doesn't have all the shit that Glenn has. It's just that everything he brought fits inside the drawers and closet. He looks down, "Nah. I got everythin'."

The silence is awkward for just a second. Then Shane says, "Well, we're going to see if there are any good parties around campus. You want to come with?"

Daryl looks up at Shane, then the guy sitting on Glenn's bed. He wonders if this is something he should do; get to know these people, make friends, hang out. More likely it's something he shouldn't do; a distraction, from studying, work, everything. And then he spots Glenn in the corner. Glenn…_shirtless_ in the corner.

"Yeah, okay."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I forgot the disclaimer and warnings before, so here they are:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Warnings: Slash and mature topics, racism, racial slurs, swearing, underage drinking, smoking, solicitation of illegal substances. Additional warnings in each chapter. Oh yeah, Amy is a perv.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

They pick up a couple more people (Jacqui and Morales he hears them say) from the dorm and blondie again and head out. If Merle could see their racially diverse little group, he'd be having a field day Daryl thinks. The new guy from the room introduces himself as Rick. He's pretty serious looking and a little standoffish, which is fine by Daryl. Shane tells them that some parties serve booze, but the campus policy on underage drinking is getting tougher so they shouldn't expect much.

They find the party Shane suggested and go in. He knows a few people so is making the rounds for a bit, then finally leads them to the keg in back. He points his finger at each of them in turn, and says with emphasis, "Don't make me regret this." Daryl scoffs. He's been drinking since he was four stealing sips of his daddy's beers when he fetched them from the cooler. They each reach for a cup, but blondie and Glenn are turned away by the keg monitor.

"Dude, I'm Asian, I just look young!" Glenn argues, but the guy shakes his head.

"No, wait. It's the hat!" He whips it off hopefully. But when the guy asks Glenn for ID he gives up. He and blondie retreat back into the house sulking. The rest follow with drinks. Rick smiles at blondie and hands her his cup.

Glenn sputters, "Dude, I thought you were _my_ friend! You just met her!"

"Hey, ladies first! Just wait a little. I can't go back right away," Rick placates him.

Daryl shoves his cup at Glenn's chest. "Here, chink. I wanna see how red your face gets."

Glenn takes the cup, a slightly puzzled smile on his face. Daryl nods and wanders off.

The party is okay. Beer is better than nothing, but Daryl wants harder stuff. He wanders around the house, sure there is a stash somewhere.

He finds it in a back room where a bunch of guys and a few girls are playing poker, some others are watching or talking to each other. There's a pretty well stocked bar at the far wall. He knows he can't just walk over and help himself, so he pretends to be interested in the game. He takes his cigarettes out of his pocket as one of the guys wanders over, takes one for himself and offers one to the guy. He lights his own, then holds the lighter for the guy to use.

"You sellin'?" the guy asks through the smoke.

Daryl is surprised. He's never been asked that before. Even when Merle was, and everyone in town knew it, they never asked him. But then, maybe that's what he looks like to this guy, to everyone here. He looks around again and they are all wearing some variation of the same uniform; distressed jeans and expensive t-shirts. His own worn jeans are just that, worn, and the tears are actual tears. His t-shirt came in a plastic pack with five others just like it (though it had sleeves at one point.) So, why else would he be on campus except to sell drugs to a bunch of snotty rich kids?

"What d'ya need?" it just comes out of his mouth without his really thinking about it.

"Just some weed man. That'd be great."

"I'll see what I got, might be out." He looks at the guy and jerks his head towards the bar. "'m gonna get a drink." Not a question, but he waits for the go ahead.

"Yeah, sure man. Help yourself."

Daryl saunters over to the bar, finds the Jack Daniels and checks it. Half full. He jerks his chin at the guy then wanders back out to the rest of the party.

He finds the rest of his group mostly in one area of the large main room. Rick is leaning against a wall looking around, but Shane is right there next to him, hand on the wall just near Rick's head. Clearly Shane is putting the moves on Rick, but Rick doesn't seem interested. Daryl wonders briefly if he should be taking notes (putting the moves on…someone might be something he'd want to try someday, maybe) but he figures he should wait for a more successful example. Jacqui and Morales are dancing and Glenn and blondie are in a corner whispering over their red plastic cups. Daryl approaches them and they stop talking, smiling at him.

"Uh, where'd you go?" Glenn asks.

He holds up the bottle. "Find this." He pours a generous amount into Glenn's cup, and some into everyone else's. He nods when they thank him, then wanders to the far end of the room where there's a space to sit on a window sill. He settles in, nursing the rest of the bottle, people watching until his eyelids droop. Then he just watches one person.

He imagines Glenn leaning against a wall and himself standing next to him with his hand up near Glenn's head. Only Glenn is looking right back at him. He holds the bottle of Jack up to Glenn's mouth and the kid leans forward just a little, mouth slightly open, tongue reaching the bottleneck first as he takes it – .

"You ready to go?" Daryl blinks up at Shane who looks pissed. "I gotta get up in the morning."

"Yeah, okay." Daryl agrees.

"Get the others," Shane stalks out to the front. Whatever. Daryl guesses he understands.

He wanders around to find everyone. Blondie is chatting up some douchey looking guy that gives Daryl the creeps.

He grabs her arm, "Let's go."

"Nice to meet you Randall. I'm in Caldwell!" she calls to him as Daryl drags her away.

"Y'shoudn't do that. Ya don't know him." He tells her.

"Okay, thanks _dad_." She says sarcastically. They both roll their eyes.

Morales is talking to someone too. Daryl gives him a nod and he nods back. Morales and the girl exchange numbers and he joins Daryl and blondie.

Glenn and Jacqui are suddenly there too. "I think he needs to get back." Jacqui says looking at Glenn. His arm is draped over her shoulders and his head is drooping forward, occasionally rolling to the side. Shit. Maybe he gave him too much. Who knew the kid'd be such a lightweight?

On the walk back, Glenn is sandwiched between blondie and Jacqui, who are giggling at him and making sure he doesn't fall down.

"Hey," Rick calls. "I'm this way," he gestures to another dorm building. He stops in front of Glenn and the girls. They talk too quietly for Daryl to hear, but when Rick turns to leave Glenn lunges at Rick, "Wait!" He grabs Rick in a sloppy bear hug. "I looove you man. 'm ssso glad we're here together."

Rick chuckles, "Yeah, me too," and gently guides Glenn back towards the group.

Back at their room, blondie helps Glenn into his bed. Pulls his shoes and socks off and pops the button on his jeans. She's tugging them down, but his dead weight must make it impossible because she hisses, "Glenn, help me. Lift your butt!"

"'M not ready. Saving it." Glenn mumbles. His hand feebly swats at her.

She turns to Daryl, "Can you help?"

He feels like a deer caught in headlights. Can he help take Glenn's pants off? His face flushes, but luckily, they hadn't turned the lights on.

"Gotta take a piss." He hears her make an exasperated sound as he scoots out the door. When he gets back, Glenn is under the covers and blondie is gone. Daryl looks around and takes Glenn's trash can and sets it near his bed. He washes up and takes off his jeans. Then he realizes he didn't make the bed so he spreads the sheet out, throws the pillow at one end and shakes out the blanket as he slips under it. He listens to Glenn's heavy breathing until he falls asleep.

xXx

Like, whoa. It's so obvious Shane is interested in Rick. Why else would an RA be hanging out with the freshmen in his dorm? Glenn wonders if he'll be able to get Rick alone tonight to ask if he's interested in Shane. Doesn't seem like it because Shane is not leaving Rick's side. Glenn knows that Rick can play hard to get and chuckles to himself. Shane seems like the type of guy, at least he's got the swagger, that he might be used to getting what he wants right away.

The party is great and it even looks like they'll be getting beer, but then this keg nazi appears out of nowhere! Man, it sucks looking so young. Glenn blames his baby smooth skin. Luckily Rick and Daryl give Amy and him their drinks.

"What'd he say?" Amy asks after Daryl wanders off.

"He said 'Drink.' He wants to see how red my face gets."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"What? No."

"Then why would your face get red?"

"Oh, some Asian people turn red when they drink."

"Huh. Is that…is it racist to say that?

Glenn thinks about it. "Not really? I don't know. It's more like something you know because you've been drinking with an Asian person. So if you're drinking with someone, wouldn't you like them? So that wouldn't be racist!" He feels pretty happy with this reasoning.

They wander around the house, spending time in various rooms. They eventually settle in the large living room where some people are dancing.

"Dude, Daryl has rock hard abs!" Amy whisper yells. "I bruised myself running into him. It was like running into a brick wall!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Glenn shakes his head.

"I can't wait to see him in the hallway on his way to take a shower. Do you think he's a towel guy or a boxers guy? Towel is super hot, but sometimes with boxers you actually get to see the goods. You know, with gaping. Unless his towel slips or something. That could be good too."

"UNNNNGHHHH! STOP IT!"

"What? I'm just wondering."

Suddenly Daryl is in front of them. Amy's eyes go wide and then she has a big smile on her face and Glenn feels one on his too.

"Uh, where'd you go?"

Daryl holds up a bottle ("Find this,") and pours some for everyone. Glenn is pretty happy that Daryl is making such an effort to be nice to everyone. At first he was worried the guy would say something racist to Jacqui or Morales, but it seems like, well, like this afternoon was just a mistake? Daryl disappears before Glenn can tell him he's glad he came along.

Looking around the room Glenn notices a pretty nice looking guy giving him the eye. He starts to walk over to introduce himself, but then catches a glimpse of Daryl staring at him from across the room. He looks again and…yeah, it looks like a really angry glare. What, is Daryl mad at him now? Then Glenn remembers that he doesn't want Daryl to know he's gay. So he sighs and turns his back on the guy. He'll have to remember not to invite Daryl next time or it's going to be a seriously long year. He walks up to Jacqui and takes a swig from his cup, only coughing slightly.

After a while, Glenn is past buzzed and is feeling numb. He remembers talking to Jacqui about their majors but then it gets kind of fuzzy. Walking back to the dorms he has his arms slung around Amy and Jacqui. Then suddenly Rick is in his face all concerned. "Are you okay? You wanna crash at my place?" Glenn shakes his head no, where would he even sleep? Rick says in a lower voice, "I can walk you back." Glenn knows that Rick is worried about something, but he can't make his mind function enough to guess what it is. He squints at Rick, willing his telepathy to start working.

Rick leans in close and whispers "Do you trust Daryl?" Oh. The whole racist thing. Glenn thinks about Daryl getting him drinks tonight and smiles and nods.

"Yeah, he's cool."

Rick turns to Amy and asks, "Can you make sure he gets back okay?" She nods vigorously.

Glenn sees Rick turn to leave. "Wait! I love you man. I'm glad we're here together." Glenn gives Rick a bro hug.

"Yeah, me too,"

Someone is pushing him into his bed. And trying to take his pants off. "Lift your butt!" he hears. What? No! He wants to wait. He wants it to be with someone special. "I'm not ready! I'm saving it!" he says sternly. After a short struggle his head settles onto a soft pillow and it's so comfortable he doesn't even mind that the room is spinning.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: slightly graphic description of man bits, masturbation.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Daryl wakes and stares at the ceiling in his dorm room. This is the first time in his life he's woken up in a place other than his home, a tent, or just out in the woods. He waits to see if he might actually wake up again, inception-style.

When that doesn't happen, he swings his legs over the edge of the bed and he can see the back of Glenn's head poking out from the top of his pile of blankets. Daryl goes to his dresser and pulls out clothes and some toiletries from a plastic grocery bag. The bag rustles loudly and he hears Glenn sigh and turn over. He is about to apologize for waking the kid up but the words die in his throat as he turns around.

Glenn has turned onto his back which has pushed the blankets off his body. Daryl sees an expanse of skin, the smooth pale skin of Glenn's chest and stomach. Daryl's brain is just noting the grey boxer briefs exposing sharp hip bones, when his eyes lock on to the generous bulge straining the thin ribbed cotton material. Glenn has a fucking erection. Daryl feels the blood in his body rush south making him dizzy and his breathing is loud in his ears. His fingers twitch and maybe his hand reaches forward just a little, but then Glenn sighs again. It's enough to startle Daryl into quickly moving to the door. He stands there for several minutes, willing his hard-on away. Finally he is able to leave, and walks quickly to the bathroom.

He quietly jerks it in the shower to thoughts of Glenn naked. Because he doesn't even have to wonder what the kid looks like. Those briefs are so fucking thin he fucking knows Glenn is circumcised. Christ.

When he gets back to the room, Glenn is thankfully back under the blankets. Daryl finishes dressing quickly and knows he has to get out of there. He grabs his backpack and keys and leaves.

He has nowhere to go so decides to buy some school supplies to kill time. Not from the campus bookstore though. He looked up a dollar store before leaving for school so that's where he's headed. It's a whole ordeal because he has to walk off campus to where he parked his truck in a seedy strip mall lot where they wouldn't notice an 'abandoned' car. It's off campus so he doesn't have to pay a couple hundred dollars for the school parking permit. Not that his car looks like it's abandoned or a piece of shit or anything – it's old, but he keeps it up pretty well since he'd learned how to maintain it from his Pa and Merle. Mostly Merle. At the store he buys paper, notebooks, binders, tape, soap, shampoo, razors, detergent and some snacks. This reminds him that he forgot to eat breakfast, he was in such a rush to get out of there. It doesn't faze him, though. He's used to skipping meals, though more from necessity than forgetfulness.

Driving back he thinks about Glenn. If he might be, well…. He wonders if he and Rick are more than friends. Though if they are, Glenn would probably have a problem with Shane. Shane sure isn't shy about it. He wonders how and where Shane grew up that he's so comfortable with being…different. Glenn is probably interested in blondie. She is pretty cute, he guesses. If Merle were here he'd be...'harassing' is a gentle word for how he would be treating her. Stupid girl was flirting with that creep last night though. Glenn's way better looking than that prick. If he were blondie…wait, what the fuck is he thinking? Things are getting way too fucked up, and he's only been here a day. Daryl makes a decision to spend as little time in his room as possible, to avoid more awkward encounters with Glenn. Avoid thinking about what he'd do if he were a fucking _girl_ Glenn might be interested in. Hell, he'll be working or studying most of the time anyway. He'll just have to find a good library spot where he can do most of his work.

By the time he parks his car again and walks back to the room, Glenn is gone. He drops his bags and grabs the course catalog and goes down to the dining hall to get some food. He takes a couple of sandwiches, an apple and a can of soda. He finds a grassy area in a grove of trees, sits outside and picks classes to take for the quarter and tries to imagine what his life will be like for the next four years.

* * *

><p>Glenn wakes up to pounding on his door. He sits up and the pounding in his head makes him lie back down.<p>

"Glenn, you're going to miss breakfast."

"Hggnnn."

"We want to go to the football game. Get up!"

"'Mm sick!"

"I have Tylenol!" Amy's voice sing songs.

Glenn rolls out of bed, literally rolls out so that he is lying on the floor. He crawls to the door and gathers his energy to lift his arm and turn the door knob. Once he does, he collapses back to the floor and the door opens, nudging his body out of the way.

"Here." Amy holds something towards his mouth. He whimpers but opens up. She feeds him the pills which are followed by water from a sports bottle.

Under Amy's direction he puts some clothes on and brushes his teeth. They walk to the dining hall with Amy chatting away happily about some guy named Randall. Glenn just concentrates on opening his eyes every three or four steps.

He is deposited at an empty table ("I'll go get coffee") and he puts his head down under his arms. He feels hands rubbing gently up and down his back.

"Good morning, sunshine." Jacqui says.

"Never ever ever let me drink again!" Glenn moans.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Daryl's about to go to the dining hall for dinner when Morales drops by.<p>

"Hey man, thanks for the drinks last night. You wanna go out again tonight? That girl I met told me she'd bring some of her girlfriends." His smile tells Daryl that he expects him to be interested in her girlfriends. Of course. He's played this part before. He nods and shrugs at the same time hoping it sends the right message.

They walk down to the dining hall and Daryl debates grabbing something quick to go. He doesn't really feel like joining any 'get to know you' conversations that people around here keep trying to draw him into. He's hungry though and would only have to pay out of pocket for something to eat later. Morales finds them a table with some guy who introduces himself as Jim. A girl named Patricia joins them a minute later. They talk about the football game from the afternoon and about going to a movie later. The movie theater is just off campus, but it would still be a 45 minute walk to get there.

"Hey, wait. You have a car, right? I saw your the shopping bags, you went off campus," Morales says. Other voices chime in right away.

"You have a car? You gotta take us out!"

"Oh, dude, there's a scavenger hunt next weekend. You can be driver for our team."

"I hear there's a Sonic nearby. We can go for a study break!...uh...I mean, if we were actually studying already."

Daryl thinks about the needle on E when he parked his truck earlier. And now that he's spent a bunch of money on supplies he only has enough cash for maybe half a tank that has to get him through at least two weeks until he gets his paycheck. And, he thinks, if he starts driving them now, they'll come to him every time they need to go somewhere. He'll become their errand boy.

"Nah man. I can't be carting your asses all over town. I ain't nobody's bitch." He scowls, pissed that he has to be this way. Has to calculate if he'll have enough gas to visit Merle. Has to tell them no in a way so they don't ask again.

His response shocks them into silence. Good, he thinks, but he doesn't feel good.

"Okay, man. Don't need to get upset," Morales sounds surprised. They resume talking, but not with Daryl. Not even looking his way any more.

He gets up to bus his tray. When he turns around, Glenn is standing there looking pissed.

"Why do you do that? It's like you don't want to make any friends."

He doesn't really. He really, really doesn't. Glenn's glare shifts so it looks more like…disappointment? And that just…fuck. It makes Daryl feel sick. He's _not_ here to make friends. He's here to get a degree so he can get a job and escape his shitty life and maybe help Merle. He doesn't have time to be dealing with friends and disappointment and _Glenn_...so...

"Fuck off, chink."

* * *

><p>AN: Totally making shit up, because I don't think you can really tell the difference between a cut or uncut penis if it's erect and inside underwear. But you can let me know if I'm wrong. *Giggles_*_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Glenn and Amy go over to Rick's dorm to talk about what classes they are going to take. They meet Rick's roommate Edwin and his girlfriend Candace, both pre-med. In fact, Candace had been doing research at the university as a high school student and so knew some of the professors and upperclassmen. She gives them tips on what classes to take.

At lunch they sit with Candace's roommate, Lori something or other. She really seems to be flirting with Rick. Seriously, this guy with all the admirers - and Glenn, for all intents and purposes, back in the closet. But, speaking of admirers…

"So, Shane's stopped by my room a couple of times already." Glenn says quietly, so the others can't hear.

"Oh?" Rick is pretty nonchalant.

"Come on man!" Glenn's voice drops even lower. "Are you interested?"

Rick gives a small smile and shrugs. "I think I'll keep my options open." His gaze drifts over to Lori. Huh.

"Hey," Rick's voice is still quiet. "So, what's Daryl up to?" he asks somewhat cautiously.

Glenn shrugs. "I don't know. He's kind of an asshole again."

"Yeah? Isn't there something…off about him? He seemed really mad that night, like, at you. I was worried he was going to…I don't know…do something, since you were pretty out of it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know! But he was just giving you these angry looks all night, and it was really weird that he got you so drunk. And what you said he called you? I…just be careful, okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. He doesn't…he isn't a guy that's going to hang out and shoot the shit. I haven't even seen him at all today. We'll probably be the kind of roommates who just, you know, see each other in passing."

Rick nods. Lori leans over and asks Rick what he's going to major in so he turns to the other conversation going on at the table.

Glenn is not surprised by Rick's concern for him. In fact, it's sort of what he's come to expect ever since they became friends.

Freshmen year in high school, they had both transferred to the same school in Atlanta. Glenn, short, skinny, with huge glasses, was coming from an inner-city school in Detroit. He looked 10 rather than 14. Rick was short, though not as short as Glenn, and still carried a little baby fat. His curly hair was a few inches long, so that it framed his round smiling face in a pillowy afro. He came from a rural county north of Atlanta where everyone his age had been in the same classroom since kindergarten. Needless to say, he hadn't developed the survival instincts necessary for an awkward kid in a big city school. Glenn on the other hand, had the whole school mapped out for escape routes and hiding places on his first day. He was eating his lunch in one such hiding place when he heard jeering, taunting voices nearby. He peeked out and saw several older boys pushing around a small, soft looking kid with poofy hair. They pushed him into an unused classroom and stood against both doors, trapping him inside. Glenn could barely hear the kid's feeble pounding on the door and his muffled voice through the laughter of the older boys. He sighed to himself, because of course he was going to help. If it were him trapped in a room by some jerks, he could only hope someone would help him. He snuck around the outside of the building and found the windows to the classroom. Using a folder he slid open a latch and softly called to get the boy's attention.

"Hey, you in the classroom." He resisted the urge to call him a dumbass, because it could have easily been him in this situation. The kid looked at him warily, but slowly made his way to the windows.

"Climb out."

"How?" The lever window was several feet off the ground.

"Drag a desk over! Hurry, they're gonna notice you're not banging on the door."

The kid quickly pulled a desk over, the loud scraping sound making Glenn wince. He put his head through the window, but stopped when he couldn't figure out how to get himself the rest of the way out. Glenn heard the classroom door bang open and the bullies shouting. He grabbed the kid by the shoulders and hauled him out and they both landed in a pile in the dirt. Glenn scrambled up ready to run; the boys were already at the window.

"Come on!" he yelled.

The kid jumped up and nodded, so Glenn took off running around the corner of the building. They wove through several turns and then came up on a fire escape ladder leading to the roof. Glenn scrambled up and the boy followed. Just as they made it over the edge, they heard the shouts of the other boys below.

"Hurry, they're getting away!"

"They've gotta be headin' for the baseball field."

They sat on the roof catching their breath, listening to the voices and footfalls grow distant. Glenn looked at the boy up close for the first time. His round cheeks were pink and puffing out even more with his breaths. There were lines on his cheeks that were definitely tear tracks. His blue eyes were round and still scared.

"I'm Glenn." Glenn's voice warbled and cracked embarrassingly (when was it going to stop doing that?) and he grimaced a smile.

"I'm Rick," Rick responded and smiled back.

They'd been best friends ever since. Rick will sometimes say that Glenn saved his life. Glenn wouldn't go that far. Still, Rick's gratitude made him protective of Glenn and over the years they've taken turns looking out for each other.

In addition to attending the general orientation programs for freshmen, they register for classes, buy text books and then classes start. There are only a couple of days of actual instruction and before Glenn knows it, it's Friday again. This time, he heads out to Rick's before Daryl gets back from working the dinner shift. He doesn't want to have to invite Daryl to go out with them, because he would out of guilt or something. Glenn decides he's going to try to spend as much time at Rick's or Amy's as possible. It's really distracting being around Daryl, even with the little amount of time they see each other. He wears nothing but t-shirts or plaid button downs with the sleeves cut off. Who does that? Awesomely hot rednecks with killer arms, that's who. Of course Shane stops by his room and he has to lie so that Shane doesn't tag along either. The last thing he needs is his RA mad at him because his best friend isn't interested.

So Friday, Glenn, Amy, Rick, Ed, Candace and Lori go out. And Glenn sees the hot guy again. He actually talks to him - his name is Jimmy. They're talking but Glenn finds his eyes wandering the room, looking for scruffy hair or a sleeveless shirt in the crowd, wanting a drink shoved at his chest. Shit. Why is he pining over something he can't have? He focuses back on Jimmy.

Saturday morning Glenn wakes up late, but not hungover. He was careful not to repeat the mistake of last week. Daryl's bed is empty like it's been almost every morning. He meets Amy and Jacqui for breakfast and they all go to the football game again. He wonders what Daryl does with his time.

* * *

><p>After the first few days of classes, Daryl wakes up early Saturday and heads out. He gasses up the truck and starts on the one hour drive to West Central Prison. When he gets there, he sits on the plastic molded chair and waits.<p>

"Well if it isn't some college educated asshole come ta see lil ol' Merle. And not a court appointed lawyer. Whad I do ta deserve this?" He sits across the table from Daryl.

"Shut up, Merle." But there's a small smile on Daryl's face. He knows Merle is actually proud of him.

"How's college? Kickin ass and takin' names?"

"More like studying and slingin' hash."

Merle leans in and whispers, "Hash, no shit?"

"Nah man, like food. I hafta work at the dining hall. Pay the bills."

"Aw man, sorry bro. If I were outta here I coulda supported ya. Offered ya the Merle Dixon Scholarship for Overachievin' Rednecks." They both snicker.

"Nah. You'd just get yer sorry ass thrown back here."

"Yeah I suppose. So, you gettin' some o' that sweet college coed pussy?"

Daryl looks at the table and shrugs a shoulder.

"This is the time man. They're available and willin'. First time away from home. Lonely. You be their shoulder to cry on. Be a comfort: they'll show their appreciation." His eyebrows raise and lower suggestively.

Daryl shrugs one shoulder. "Hafta study to keep my scholarship. I don't wanna mess this up." He looks up at Merle, anxiety written on his face.

"Well, okay, you put it like that. First to go to college...my baby bro."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I had a lot of trouble with the flashback transition. Sorry about the awkwardness. Maybe I need a beta?


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: General coming of age sexuality, homophobia, mention of gay hate-crimes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Hey, Daryl!"

Daryl pauses in his walk towards his dorm and looks around for the source of the voice. He eventually looks up and sees Dale leaning over the railing of his residence balcony that overlooks the courtyard of their dorm. He's seen Dale there before, sitting out on an old lawn chair. Always with that silly looking bucket hat and a book in his lap but not reading. He's usually just watching kids coming and going to class. One time Daryl could've swore he saw a pair of binoculars in his hands.

"Any plans for lunch?" Daryl shakes his head no.

"Why don't you have lunch with me? I've been trying to get together with everyone in the dorm. Get to know you kids." Dale's smile is friendly.

Daryl presses his lips together, but doesn't scowl like he wants to. Honestly, he'd rather clean the septic tank back home. But similar to that chore, the sooner he gets this over with, the better.

"Yeah, okay."

"Great, let's grab some food and bring it up here."

They go through the lunch line and take trays full of food up to the balcony. There's a small patio table and chair set where they sit.

"So, settling in?"

"Yeah. Guess so." There is silence as Dale waits for elaboration but nothing follows.

"Getting along with your roommate? Glenn?"

"Yeah." Daryl shrugs. His usual response to nosy people is the stare down. But he realizes he can't do that to Dale so instead he keeps his eyes on his plate.

"I thought he'd be good for you."

Daryl is startled. What?! Was he saying...how did he know?

Dale must sense his surprise because he responds, "Well, you know Glenn. He's such a social butterfly. And everyone likes him. I thought he would help you to get to know people in the dorm."

Daryl is relieved. Of course Dale wasn't saying...what he thought he was saying.

Dale continues. "With your...situation, I know it can be hard opening up to people and that can be isolating in a new environment like this."

Seriously. Does Dale know or doesn't he? Daryl shifts nervously. "My situation?"

"Well, both your parents gone and your brother...not around either." Dale looks a little sheepish for having brought up Daryl's home life.

Daryl relaxes, realizing Dale's not talking about his...feelings about Glenn. But then his eyes narrow. He didn't know the old man knew about Merle. That meant Shane and Carol probably knew too. And what's to stop them from talking to any of the kids in the dorm?

"Look, it's harder for the...I'm just gonna say it - poorer students. Especially in an expensive private university like this. They have a higher drop out rate. I was hoping Glenn could help you...build a social network. That would probably be the biggest help in surviving college. Not that college is a dangerous place." Dale laughs at his own humor.

Daryl kinda feels like getting up and walking away. He kind of feels like punching Dale in the face. He's been surviving on his own for as long as he can remember, and home was a far scarier place than this country club. His attitude must show because Dale extends his hands in a placating gesture.

"Listen, son. I didn't mean to get too personal. I just want you to know, I want you to succeed here. We all do." There is a pause as he lets Daryl think that over. "So, how do you like the food service? It's supposed to be one of the better ones, as far as colleges go."

Daryl recognizes that Dale is changing the subject to a less threatening topic and sighs inwardly. He's really trying to make it work here so he goes along.

"'s better than catchin' an' cookin' it myself."

"Oh, you're a fisherman."

"Yeah, sometimes. Mostly hunting though."

They make small talk about hunting and fishing. Once the conversation is safely not about his home life, Daryl relaxes a little. He guesses Dale isn't so bad. It's a weird feeling, having someone interested in his life (who is not a cop investigating something Merle did.) They finish lunch and Daryl hopes Dale will leave him alone now that they've had their talk. Just to make sure though, whenever he sees Dale out on his lookout, Daryl crosses over to the far side of the courtyard.

xXx

The weather had cooled off for the most part from the scorching summer heat, but a few weeks into the quarter the temperature surges back up into triple digits for a few days. Daryl is used to it. Glenn, apparently, is not. Daryl comes back to the room after class one day to find Glenn sprawled on his bed in just his underwear, his skin glistening with sweat.

"Th' fuck? Where yer clothes? Thought yer people were supposed to be experts at laundry."

"Too…hot. Can't…move," Glenn groans. "…and fuck you. I'm Korean." But there's no anger in his voice. "We need a fan," he whines.

Daryl crosses the room and lowers the blinds to block out the afternoon sun rays streaming in, while leaving it high enough so that air can still move through the open window. He then opens the room door and a slight breeze stirs the stifling air. Glenn sighs. It's too much; Glenn sweaty and moaning and sighing and _almost naked_. Daryl turns around and leaves, completely forgetting why he stopped by the room in the first place.

Seriously, how is he supposed to get his head in the game with Glenn for a roommate? Sure he had…interests, whatever, growing up. But he knew how to manage them. The summer he was eight, Merle had taken him to a swimming hole where there were a bunch of other kids and teenagers from the county. Merle commented openly and explicitly about the girls. What body part he liked on each one, how her bathing suit or t-shirt or shorts set off that particular feature. Daryl paid attention, but in a detached way. His eyes kept wandering over to the older boys on the rope swing. Noticing how their wet shorts slung low on their hips, how their arms flexed as they held on to the rope, how their stomach muscles tightened in anticipation of landing in the cold water. Merle had smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey, don't be starin' at dudes like that. People'll think you're a fag. They'll kill you fer that shit, if I don't kill ya first."

After that, Daryl knew to keep his eyes to himself, even if he didn't understand what Merle was talking about. When he was ten, he joined the other boys when they ran away from the girls chasing them around the playground. When he turned twelve, the other boys changed their minds. Daryl didn't. Kids paired off and would walk home together, hold hands, kiss. Daryl avoided being noticed by always going off into the woods with his crossbow.

Once he started middle school with gym class and showers, Daryl knew there was something wrong with him. He would get hard in the locker room and have to hide in a bathroom stall waiting for it to go away. He started beating off every morning hoping he would be less likely to get a boner at school. But that was even more frightening, because of what he thought of when he did it; flashes of skin and muscles and body parts he saw in the locker room. He tried, he really, really tried to think of girls. Guys in his class would show him pictures they got off the internet. It made him sweaty and nervous, but for all the wrong reasons. He imagined those guys getting excited over the pictures, getting hard, touching themselves. He wondered if anyone else was like him.

In high school, he dated girls in an attempt to hide his problem. He liked the quiet ones; girls that he thought wouldn't push him to do anything he didn't want to. And even then he only took a girl out two or three times before breaking it off.

Before Daryl knew it, he was eighteen and still a virgin. He kind of wanted to have sex just to get it over with, but was afraid he wouldn't be able to...perform with a girl. That would be just too humiliating. And forget about doing _anything_ with a guy. That was asking for a death sentence in his town. Hell, _Merle_ was responsible for putting two guys in the hospital who were rumored to be gay.

Daryl figured when he was old enough he might be able to move away to where it didn't matter.

Anyway, no one had ever really held his interest beyond a few weeks. So he thought he would get over Glenn after maybe a month, but it's been that and longer and the kid is still all he can think about. He chalks it up to the close proximity of living together.

Even if it takes a while, Daryl figures he'll get over Glenn. At the very least, at the end of the year when they move to different places, he'll be able to get his head clear. The thought doesn't relieve him like it should.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you guys so much for the follows and favorites! I'm so humbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Glenn settles into a routine. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Go to class. Eat lunch. Go to more classes. Study. Play video games. Eat dinner. Hang out with friends. Shower (and jerk off.) Sleep. Repeat.

After a while, Glenn notices how hard Daryl is working. Dale let it slip that Daryl is here on scholarship - like, _need_ based. Works the food line to actually afford laundry and toothpaste and stuff. It makes Glenn feel like an asshat playing video games as much as he does. So he cuts back on the Portal. Maybe hits the books more than he would normally. He certainly doesn't spend money on the stupid junk that so often catches his eye he might have bought otherwise. Doesn't go with the dorm when they go to see the Broadway show he's already seen, or the water park he's already been to. It just feels dickish and wrong.  
>Speaking of wrong. His mom calls to find out what is wrong with him...why his credit card charges have dropped so dramatically. Only, whenever she calls he whispers that he can't talk, he's in the library studying. He's turned into a model student. Who knew?<p>

In October, Glenn sees a flyer for a dorm event Daryl might actually be able to afford. He doesn't know why, but he wants to see Daryl to do _something_ other than study and work. Maybe it's so he doesn't feel guilty going himself.

"Hey, are you going on the camping trip? It's only thirty dollars."

"Thirty dollars! What the hell for?"

"Uh…camp grounds, tent rental, food?"

"Who the hell pays to go camping?!"

"Well, even if you sleep outside or have a tent already, you still have to eat."

"Eatin' should be free! I'd take my crossbow. Shoot something."

Glenn turns pale. He imagines coming out of a tent to look down the barrel - or arrow of a crossbow, wielded by Daryl.

"Nevermind," he whispers. Daryl grunts in reply.

Glenn's not the only one to notice Daryl's lack of participation in dorm events. Carol has taken it upon herself to plan something Daryl would attend. She recruits Glenn to help figure out what that might be. Except Glenn is baffled. Short of a DIY class on creating a cool summer wardrobe by removing all your shirt sleeves (though he probably wouldn't even attend that, being the expert he is) there's really nothing Glenn can think of Daryl might be interested in.

"Really? Nothing?" Carol is incredulous.

Glenn thinks to himself. He sees Daryl walking to class so he doesn't have a bike or skateboard. Then he sees him working in the food line a lot, and the rest of the time, Glenn guesses, he is studying. At least every time Glenn goes to the library he sees Daryl at the same table hunched over some book. Not that he's looking for Daryl, or following him or anything.

Finally, Glenn remembers. "Uh, he mentioned he had a crossbow?"

"Ooohh. Well, we probably can't have a dorm hunting trip. So, you think he'd like to go to a range?" Carol sounds excited and hopeful.

"No, 'cause you'd have to pay."

"Oh. So, something free then."

"Yeah, probably, yeah."

"And...crossbows. Would he be interested in all weapons, or just crossbows?"

"I don't...know. Maybe?" Glenn doesn't really answer her question but she seems to understand.

Carol sets to work. She plans a visit to an author signing of a book about the influence of weapons in history, a free dress rehearsal of a play that has several sword battles in it, a visit to a Civil War Museum on their monthly free admissions day, and a picnic at a nearby lake. (The last one she has to throw in because Dale asks why all their activities are starting to have a military focus.) Daryl skips them all. She thinks she is onto something when she gets the weapons expert from the university theater company to give a demonstration in their dorm. She even schedules it during a time Daryl doesn't have class or work.

Glenn is watching the demonstration with other students in the dorm when he sees Daryl walking by and then stop to see what's going on. The professor is talking about the model guns they use and how the sound effects are done with caps.

Daryl scoffs and walks away. Glenn watches him leave the building, then looks at Carol. She shrugs, but he can tell she's really disappointed and for some reason, he is too. He doesn't know what makes him try so hard to get Daryl involved.

After all, if he really thinks about it, most of his interactions with Daryl have been pretty negative. The racial slurs are pretty hard to forget. But at the party that first night, Daryl was nice and got them all drinks. It was like a glimpse of the person Daryl could be. So Glenn's hanging his hat on the one beer Daryl handed him and the whiskey he poured, all those weeks ago. He also trusts Carol's judgment. She seems to think Daryl is worth the effort.

They aren't able to draw Daryl in, but there's a bright side. Spending all this time with Carol allows Glenn to get to know her better. He finds out she's kind and thoughtful and likes kids. And, it turns out they will probably have the same major: Psychology. Carol wants to be a marriage and family counselor, focusing on at risk youth, while Glenn at this point just finds it fascinating that people's personalities and behaviors can be predicted and quantified. He's glad he'll have someone he can study with when he gets around to the upper division courses. But more than that, he finds Carol to be really nice and cool to hang around. After all, you can never have too many friends.

* * *

><p>Daryl settles into a routine. Wake up. Shower (and jerk off). Eat breakfast or work the breakfast shift. Go to class. Eat lunch. Study. Go to more classes. Study. Eat dinner or work the dinner shift. Study. Sleep. Repeat.<p>

Sometimes he'll see something on TV in the lounge and will sit and veg out for a few minutes. Sometimes he'll walk around campus if he gets stir crazy being indoors too much. If it gets really bad he'll get in his truck and drive. Go to a park and track animals - mostly out of habit, partly to keep in practice. He sees the squirrels running around and his finger itches to pull a trigger, only he doesn't have his crossbow.

On Saturdays, every Saturday, he visits Merle. Didn't even visit this often in high school. He guesses at home he didn't have the burning desire to escape his surroundings. That's it. He doesn't feel comfortable. He grew up a certain way and those rules don't apply here. The kids here, they walk around with an attitude like they expect good things to happen to them. Like they're entitled to a clean bed, good food, and a high paying job once they graduate. He grew up just surviving. Hunting for food. Avoiding his daddy. Avoiding the police (because of Merle). Keeping his secret. He learned pretty quick not to expect good things, hell, not even hope for them. You'd just end up disappointed, or worse.

But now, he finds himself thinking about the future. In college, how can you not? But picking classes and a major and thinking about a job takes a lot of optimism which he isn't used to. It assumes you are going be around for a while, can stay out of trouble, keep your scholarship, pass your classes. This is the most he's ever dared plan for. It makes him uncomfortable and anxious, like that's just asking for it to all come crashing down around him.

So Glenn with his easy smile and unguarded optimism is strange to him. But it's not like the other kids. Glenn doesn't have that attitude of entitlement; It's that he's happy, thrilled even, to be where he is and to have what he's got. It's...heartening. Being around Glenn makes Daryl feel like thinking about the future and hoping for better might not be a stupid idea. He must have a similar effect on others because Dale is right: everyone likes Glenn.

Recently Daryl is noticing Carol in particular likes Glenn a lot. It seems to be mutual. They're always together, talking, whispering, giving each other glances across the room. He should have known it wouldn't take long for Glenn to find a girlfriend. Maybe now, now that he knows the kid is off-limits, he can stop his...inappropriate thoughts. It's better this way, he thinks. Fewer things to complicate his life.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know why this took me so long. It was a struggle to get out. I blame Daryl's jumbled emotions. I really apologize if it's hard to read or understand. When you've read it over and over a million times, words just stop making sense, or start making sense even if they wouldn't to anyone else!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I got this little idea for Thanksgiving and it just spiraled out of control.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

November rolls around. Daryl plans on staying in the dorms for Thanksgiving. It's not that it's too far to go home. Just that Merle's locked up so there's really nothing to go home to. He'll visit Merle on Thanksgiving and get a turkey dinner from the dining hall.

The Monday before the break, one of the few times Daryl and Glenn are in the room together and awake, Glenn is fidgeting nervously, scrunching his baseball hat in his hands. He clears his throat. Daryl's looks up at him, about to leave for class.

"Uh, are you going home for Thanksgiving?"

"Nah," Daryl shakes his head and turns away expecting that to be the end of the conversation.

"Um. You can come over to my house. Have dinner with my family…if you want."

Daryl is shocked. They barely speak to each other. Suddenly the kid is inviting him over. For Thanksgiving. With his family. "Your parents won't mind?"

"No, uh. My mom kind of wants to meet you actually. She's the one who suggested... I ask you."

"Why'd she wanna meet me?" Daryl isn't sure what to make of this invitation. He doesn't even know how he would act around someone's parents.

"I may have mentioned you." Glenn looks uncomfortable.

"Wha'd you tell her?" Now Daryl is uncomfortable. Their first meeting, hell, basically all their interactions now on his mind.

"Well...she was wondering why I've been studying so hard…and...not playing video games. I told her I see you studying a lot so it makes me study more...out of guilt or something." He shrugs.

"I ain't always studying." Daryl looks at the floor. His mind guiltily flashes back to the other morning when he sat on his bed, watching Glenn sleep from across the room. But Glenn told his mom about him, and not the bad stuff neither.

"So, you want to come?"

Daryl looks him in the eye. Glenn looks hopeful. Daryl likes that look on him, it makes that thing in his chest squeeze. "Yeah, okay."

"Great, I'll tell my mom." He's getting out his phone when he pauses. "Uh. Just so you know, we're Korean. So you shouldn't call us Chinese, or…or anything." Glenn says nervously.

Daryl scoffs but also feels his face get hot. "Whatever…_Glenn_."

On Wednesday afternoon Daryl turns in an English paper and walks out to get his truck. He drives it back to the dorm, parks it and goes to their room. Glenn is there with his backpack on and holding two stuffed laundry bags.

"Bring your laundry. We can do it at my house."

Daryl hesitates for just a second. It would be saving a bunch of money, so he grabs his laundry bag, which is a black plastic trash bag, along with his duffel of overnight stuff. He still isn't sure about this whole idea. It was one thing having Thanksgiving dinner with Glenn's family. Another thing altogether to stay for the whole weekend. He's not really sure how he agreed to this.

They go out to where his truck is parked in a loading zone and throw their stuff into the truck bed. Glenn is grinning. "I always pictured you with a pickup."

Whatever. Daryl's not sure how to respond to that.

Glenn gives directions and they get on the road. "Thanks for driving, man. I can chip in for gas."

"Nah, that's okay."

"No really," Glenn protests.

Daryl gives him a stern look. "You want I should chip in for my share of dinner then?"

"Okay fine. So, uh, what does your family usually do for Thanksgiving?"

Daryl is quiet for a really long time.

"Never mind." Glenn sounds a little sullen. It's like he thinks Daryl is ignoring him.

Finally Daryl starts to answer. "I don't... My dad died a few years ago and… Merle...moved out. When they were still around we'd shoot a turkey. Make the whole turkey dinner n' stuff."

"_Shoot_ shoot? You killed your own turkey for Thanksgiving dinner?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow, hardcore! That's really...impressive."

Daryl shrugs. That's just what they did. Cheaper than buying a turkey.

"I'm sorry about your dad. Is Merle your brother?"

"Yeah."

"He hasn't come to visit, has he? Did he move pretty far?"

"Yeah. He can't...get time off." Daryl shifts uncomfortably, thinking of how to change the subject quickly. "So how come you don't talk like you're from Atlanta?"

"Oh, I grew up in Michigan mostly. Came here when I was 14."

"Huh. So that explains the wilting daisy routine you got going on."

"Hey, I'm just...not used to the heat. I'd like to see you survive a Detroit winter!"

Daryl snorts. "Whydja move?"

"Huh? Oh, my parents had a property investment here that was bleeding money. They came down to try and turn it around and maybe sell it. It turned out better than they hoped so we stayed."

"So, real estate moguls?" He should have know Glenn was a spoiled rich kid.

"Hardly. It was more like they were suckered into a bad investment which actually turned out moderately successful with a lot of work. We were pretty lucky. It was really hard for a few years. It could have easily gone another way."

"Hard?" Daryl pictures the kid cutting back on buying Pokemon cards every week.

"Yeah, when we were in Detroit we...lost our house and had to move in with my aunt. Then we came here and lived in a one bedroom apartment. I even delivered pizzas to help make ends meet."

An image of Glenn on Daryl's front porch delivering a pizza flashes in Daryl's mind. He grins but rubs his hand over his mouth to cover it up.

"Anyway I might have been going to community college back in Michigan instead of University here if things went differently.

They are both quiet for a while. Daryl thinks about what college would be like if Glenn wasn't his roommate.

"That's it on the left. Blue house." Glenn's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

They pull up to a modest house. Modest, but still way nicer than anything Daryl ever stepped foot in growing up. Daryl parks in the street and they haul their stuff inside.

Glenn shouts, "Ommah!"

A voice yells, "She's shopping!" and a young girl runs into the entry. She stops when she sees Daryl.

"Hey, El. This is my roommate Daryl. My sister Ella."

"Hey," Daryl smiles. She looks around 10 he thinks.

She stares with wide eyes then quietly says hi. She sidles up to Glenn and gives him a hug before disappearing back where she came from.

"Yeah, she's pretty shy at first, but then she'll talk your ear off if you let her. Uh…" Glenn pauses and looks uncomfortable. "We take our shoes off when we're in the house." He grimaces. "It's an Asian thing."

Daryl looks down and notices the carpet is...white. Who the fuck has _white_ carpet? He slips his shoes off but wonders if his socks are even clean enough not to leave footprints. He walks carefully, as if he's moving quietly through the woods, just in case.

They go and drop the laundry bags on the washing machine and continue to Glenn's room where they drop the rest of their stuff. Daryl looks around. The full sized bed takes up most of the space. There's a tall dresser, a desk, and some sort of slouchy chair for sitting on the floor. There is a cork board above the desk with lots of pictures pinned to it. Daryl moves closer to look at them. He recognizes Rick in a lot of them. There's a picture of Glenn in a tuxedo with a pretty girl, posed in front of a starry background.

"You can sleep in here. I'll take the sofa," Glenn offers.

"What? Nah. This is your room, you should be sleeping in your bed."

"You're the guest-"

"Kid, I'm used to sleeping on the ground in the woods. Sofa is plenty comfortable. I doubt you can say the same."

"Heh. Okay. Hey, you wanna hang out with some of my high school friends tonight?"

Daryl shrugs. He is getting less and less comfortable with this weekend. Staying with Glenn's family. Now he has to meet even more new people. But he didn't want Glenn to regret inviting him. "Yeah, okay."

"Great. It'll just be some guys playing poker. I have to tell you though, I'm horrible. No poker face whatsoever."

"Glenn... Glenn!" They hear a woman's voice.

"Ommah, in here!"

A small Asian woman comes to the room.

"Ommah, this is Daryl."

"Hello, welcome! Thank you for setting a good example for Glenn!"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rhee," Daryl mumbles and holds out his hand to shake. She moves toward him and pretty soon his hand is pressed in between their bodies as she's hugging him. And honest to god he can't remember the last time he was hugged besides the one armed side hugs Merle gives him occasionally. Maybe by his mom, which would have been a long time ago. Suffice it to say it makes him pretty uncomfortable, but it's over quickly.

"You need anything let me know. Snacks in the kitchen. Dinner will be soon. You like kimchee? I make kimchee chigae." He looks at her puzzled and she laughs and leaves the room.

"I can't believe she likes you so much. She doesn't like any of my friends."

Daryl snorts. He can't believe it either.

At dinner (some sort of hot, spicy cabbage soup) Daryl stays pretty quiet. So does Glenn's dad. When he came home, Mr. Rhee stoically shook hands with Daryl. He must be the strong silent type, Daryl thinks. Glenn, on the other hand, is talking up a storm about his classes and new friends.

His mom asks "How is Rick?"

"Uh..." Glenn looks around like he's deciding what to say. "He met a girl. Her name is Lori. They hang out a lot so...I don't see him much."

Daryl knows that's bullshit. Rick is in their room all the time. He wonders why Glenn is lying but it's really none of his business so he keeps his mouth shut. He's not one to give away secrets or judge people for theirs.

"Good, he spends too much time just boys. His parents will be happy. Speaking of girls, Daryl, do you have a girlfriend?"

He is startled by the direct question from Glenn's mom, not to mention being dragged into the conversation at all. "No." What the fuck? he wonders.

"Good!" She looks very satisfied with his answer.

"What?!" Glenn is indignant. "Ommah, why would you say that?"

"I told Mrs. Cho that you will take Katie out Friday night and since you were bringing a friend home she said she'd have Katie bring someone too!"

Glenn proceeds to yell at his mom in Korean and she argues back until his dad yells something -still in Korean- that silences them both. Glenn looks at his hands in his lap for a few seconds, then looks up at Daryl pleadingly.

"I'm so sorry. Do you mind? She's already made these plans and...it would be a total dis on the girls if I - if we didn't go. Uh. We can go to a movie or something?"

Daryl is more fascinated by the back and forth arguing that didn't end in a beating or a bottle being hurled against a wall than the question directed at him. Then he realizes Glenn is asking him to do something and he needs to respond. He shrugs one shoulder, "Yeah, whatever."

Glenn still looks like he swallowed a bug but he nods and looks at his mom. "Happy?"

She smiles wide and happily says some more stuff in Korean. Glenn rolls his eyes.

After dinner Daryl drives them to another house nearby. A bunch of guys are already there, including Rick. One guy is sitting at the dining room table counting out poker chips. Glenn pulls his wallet out and hands over some cash. He looks nervously at Daryl.

"I'll spot you, okay? You can pay me back later."

Daryl nods tightly. It pisses him off, but judging from the wad of cash Glenn pulled out, he probably wouldn't have been able to buy in.

He is introduced to the guys. Robert, Greg, Scott and Steven. Two are going to community college and have part time jobs and two are working full time. They talk a lot about cars. Those going to school talk about that and they all have interesting stories about work. Rick is friendlier than usual, asking Daryl questions about how school is going. Well, on the surface it seems friendlier, but somehow Daryl feels like he's being interrogated. When Rick asks about his family Daryl gives a noncommittal grunt and gets up to go to the bathroom. Rick seems to get the message and leaves him alone after that.

At the end of the night, Daryl has won enough to pay Glenn back and keep some for himself. (Glenn is right, he stinks at poker.) He wouldn't say so, but he had fun. He's starting to think this weekend might not be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Glenn can't believe he talked Daryl into coming over for Thanksgiving. It's his mom's idea, but he'd be lying of he said he doesn't want it too. Besides, it's the thing to do. Amy is going to her roommate's for the weekend, and Jacqui is bringing her roommate home with her. Basically anyone who doesn't want to travel too far will be going home with someone who lives nearby. Not that he knows how far Daryl would have to travel to get home, or where his home is. And Glenn didn't want to press, but it sounded like Daryl lived alone for a couple of years before coming to college. So why did his brother move out just when their father died? It makes Merle sound like an asshole. Then Glenn realizes maybe Merle had to support Daryl - to keep him in school - and the only job he could find was out of town. That makes him feel bad. Given his own past, he should be more understanding about financial difficulties. He's starting to get the feeling Daryl had a pretty hard home life, on top of being poor.<p>

Glenn is mortified when his mom tells him she set up blind dates for them. He can't tell if he is more embarrassed that she asked Daryl if he has a girlfriend (and Glenn admits, he kind of perked up at Daryl's answer), or that Daryl got to see how easily his parents manipulate him. He guesses it's his own fault for not being out to them. And he shouldn't be surprised, really. She talked about it all the time while he was in high school, about setting him up with the daughters of her Korean church friends, but she never followed through. Thankfully Daryl agrees to go, without much fuss even. Maybe he doesn't mind being set up? Not that he can't get girls on his own.

On the way to play poker, Glenn texts furiously with Rick, telling him to tell their friends to not mention the gay thing AT ALL. Rick texts back asking what they are allowed to talk about? Glenn responds they can talk about cars. Cars or school or work. And, yeah, that's pretty much what they do. Daryl comes out ahead and can pay Glenn back and even pockets some cash. It makes Glenn feel good, like he helped Daryl in a small way, without, you know, actually giving him a handout. Besides his mom's matchmaking, the weekend is starting off better than he'd hoped.

* * *

><p>AN: So I always think of Glenn as being named after Glenn Miller, so I named his sister after Ella Fitzgerald, two war era jazz artists. Glenn's high school friends are named after Robert Kirkman, Greg Nicotero, Scott Gimple and Steven Yeun. Yeah, I'm a bit lazy when it comes to naming characters.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi! I hope everyone had a nice Halloween. We got a pack of girl zombies at our house!

Also, since a couple of people have mentioned the red face thing Daryl says to Glenn in the show and here in Ch 3, I thought I'd tell you here that it's totally a thing, called Asian alcohol flush. It always stood out to me as NOT a racist comment, so I wasn't sure if Daryl knew about it or not, or how Glenn in the show takes it. So, I wanted to ask you guys: had you heard about AAF before this story? Did you think Daryl's comment was racist, or about race but not racist, or just general, friendly teasing?

Warning: homophobic slur

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The next morning Daryl wakes up early and washes up. Coming out of the bathroom he almost walks into Glenn coming from his bedroom. Glenn's in his underwear and scratching his bare chest. His eyes are barely open and his hair is sticking up from sleep. Daryl fights the urge to smooth it down.

"I'll see ya later, kid."

"Oh, okay. See ya."

Daryl gets in his truck and drives to the prison. He had told Glenn he would need to take care of some stuff on Thanksgiving morning. Glenn was cool and didn't press for any details. At the prison, Daryl waits around for the visiting hours to start, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table.

"Happy Thanksgiving, bro." Merle is awfully chipper. He punches Daryl in the shoulder and takes a seat.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"You gettin' the blue plate special like me then?" Merle sits back and clasps his hands behind his head.

"Huh?"

"You eatin' cafeteria food today?"

Daryl takes a deep breath, if only to stall while debating whether or not to tell Merle.

"'m going to my roommate's house for dinner."

"No shit." Merle thinks it over. "'S he rich?"

"No. Just...regular, I guess." Daryl fiddles his fingers together on the table.

"What's his name?"

"Glenn."

"Glenn what?"

"Glenn...Rhee," Daryl says nervously.

"Glenn Reed," Merle muses, sitting forward. "He got any family up near us? I knew a Sharon Reed back in elementary school."

Daryl shakes his head and looks into his lap, hiding the relief on his face. "He's from Michigan, before his family moved here."

"Huh. Well, tell them 'Happy Thanksgiving' from me, and I thank them for taking in my brother since I can't be there with ya." Merle glances sidelong at him. "Or not...you know. Whatever." He shrugs.

They spend the rest of the visit talking about Thanksgivings past; back when it was with both their mom and dad and Daryl was still a little kid. The time a coyote got to the turkey after they shot it but before they could retrieve it. The time they wrestled after dinner and Merle accidentally made Daryl puke. The time Daryl tried to save some pie under his bed but the dog got to it and had the shits all over his room. They don't mention their dad getting drunk or the beatings they got afterwards so the memories are mostly happy ones. At the end of visiting hours, they've been laughing so hard Daryl's sides ache. He's in a really good mood on the drive back.

Back at the house, Daryl joins Glenn and Ella watching TV for a while until Mrs. Rhee invites them to the table. Dinner is pretty quiet. Just Glenn's immediate family and Daryl. Glenn mentions that back in Michigan his whole extended family would get together, and there were a lot of them - aunts, uncles and cousins.

Mrs. Rhee makes a very good turkey. There's a bowl of what Daryl now knows is kimchee and a bowl of rice on the table, but otherwise a traditional Thanksgiving dinner; mashed potatoes, yams, stuffing, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole. Ella has warmed up so is talking about her friends and school. Mrs. Rhee talks more about Mrs. Cho and how happy they are their kids are going out. Mr. Rhee asks Daryl about his major and what he wants to do after college. He even invites Daryl and Glenn into the sitting room after dinner where Ella brings them cups of coffee and Mrs. Rhee comes in with a tray full of pumpkin pie slices. Mr. Rhee talks about bringing his family to the US when Glenn was three and Daryl asks questions about Korea.

That night as he's falling asleep on the sofa, Daryl thinks about this Thanksgiving and how it compares to his past ones. It's nice, Daryl thinks. No fights, not even yelling, no drama. Almost like those families on TV. He never really thought about it before, but he's now realizing his days of family holiday dinners are pretty much over. So, this will probably be his last. Maybe he should have paid more attention. He falls asleep trying to commit the details to memory.

Friday Glenn and Daryl spend the day with Ella. She's actually 14, she just looks young for her age. They take her to a movie and she sits in the seat between them with her giant tub of popcorn. The movie theater is in a mall so afterwards they go into a few stores, see what Black Friday specials are going on. Ella stops at a novelty store with a Hunger Games display and picks up a plastic bow and arrow set, a small replica of the one Katniss uses. She looks at Glenn hopefully.

"What do you need that for? Halloween is over."

"Phoebe is taking archery lessons."

"Just because Phoebe takes lessons doesn't mean you need a bow and arrow too."

Ella looks disappointed.

"'Sides, you should get a real one if yer gonna learn to shoot," Daryl adds.

Her eyes go wide and she nods excitedly, but then her brow wrinkles. "Where do you get a real one?"

"Sporting goods store. A real one...the kind that sells guns. Or, you know, Walmart."

She has a huge bright smile on her face now and it makes Daryl smile too. They both look at Glenn.

"Okay, fine. Walmart on Black Friday...great." Daryl and Ella both ignore Glenn's sarcasm and head for the car with Glenn following behind.

At the store, Daryl helps Ella pick out a recurve archery youth bow. She is super excited because it looks similar to the one Katniss uses and it's real. Daryl makes sure she can handle the draw weight, then picks out arrows and extra strings. Ella then hands the items over to Glenn who has a weird, indecipherable look on his face, glancing between Ella and Daryl.

Finally he says, "Okay, but this is your Christmas present. Don't expect anything else from me."

"Okay!" she practically shouts, skipping to the front of the store.

Ella is so excited they have to go straight home so that she can try it out. Daryl takes an old box and stuffs it tight with phone books and newspapers to use as a target. Then, he lectures Ella on safety and maintenance. Only after he's sure she can handle it safely and maintain it properly does he show her how to aim and shoot.

Daryl is having fun. He thinks about when Merle taught him to shoot the crossbow and how surprisingly patient he had been. Daryl never had a chance to teach someone himself, so now he guesses this is his turn. Ella is cute and enthusiastic too. In fact, she's so much like a small, girl Glenn that Daryl wonders what Glenn was like as a kid. Or maybe he wonders what Glenn's kid would look like. When he glances over, Glenn is staring at him again with the same expression he had in the store.

They head out for their dates after dinner. Instead of Daryl driving the truck they take Glenn's mom's sedan, some Asian import Merle would bitch non-stop over. They pick both girls up at Katie's house. The girls are Asian, both with long dark shiny hair and pale skin. Pretty.

Chrissy, Daryl's "date" sits in back with him, Katie in front with Glenn. They decide to go bowling. Daryl's grateful they played poker the night before and he won some money. Now he's able to pay so he and Glenn split the cost. The teams are Glenn and Katie verses Daryl and Chrissy. Glenn is amazingly good. Daryl isn't as good, but he can throw the ball pretty hard so makes a decent showing.

There's enough to do that he doesn't have to talk much. And Chrissy only asks about college stuff; what's it's like, what his major is. She's a senior and just finished college applications and is hoping to go away for school. He nods and makes small comments in the appropriate places. She flirts, touching his arm, bumping her hip into his side. He watches as Katie does the same to Glenn. The same and more. Giving high tens that turn into hugs, rubbing his shoulders as she waits for the pins to reset. They're laughing a lot. They both complain about their moms' matchmaking, going on and on about hating set ups. They're hitting it off.

Afterwards, they go to a brightly lit tea shop that sells drinks in plastic cups with what looks like giant fish eggs sitting at the bottom. They have to show Daryl how to use the huge straw to suck up the eggs without choking on them. It reminds Daryl of the sweet tea he sometimes drank as a kid - without the eggs of course.

When it comes time to drop the girls off they pull up to the house and Glenn gets out and walks around to open the door for Katie. Daryl realizes he should do the same so starts to get out but Chrissy stops him. She puts her hand on his arm at the door handle so now she's leaning across his body and her face is close to his. She smiles and looks down at his mouth. Daryl knows she's waiting for him to kiss her but he's distracted by Glenn opening the passenger door and helping Katie out. He hears them saying something in Korean before they close the door. Strands of Chrissy's hair brush Daryl's arm and he lifts his hand and takes the strands between his fingers. It's soft and smooth and kind of slippery. He wonders if Glenn's hair would feel this way. Chrissy must take this as a move on his part because she slips her hand around to the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

It's not horrible. She smells kinda nice and her lips are soft. He's kissed girls before so knows what to do. She slides her hand from his neck down a little onto his back and he can feel the tightness of his skin where his scars are. She moves closer so her body is pressed against his and her other hand slides around to his back too. More scars. The physical contact makes him want to move away but there's nowhere to go. He presses back into the car seat. Aside from Merle the only person who touched him really after his ma died was his daddy - which was never a good thing. He's not even kissing back now, just trying not to push her away or jump out of the car.

Her hand comes to rest on his chest. She pulls away and he glances around wondering where Glenn went. Hoping he's coming back soon.

"You're not really into this, are you?"

"'S just...I don't..." He avoids her eyes and shakes his head, trying to think of something reasonable to say. Something that's not, 'I don't hardly know you.' Or worse, 'I don't like bein' touched.'

"It's okay. Just you know...having fun." She shrugs and gives him a small smile.

He nods but isn't sure what she means. Then she moves away and so that's it. He's pretty relieved. He gets out of the car and goes around to her side and opens the door. Takes her hand as she steps out. They both lean against the side of the car waiting. The other two eventually appear from under a tree and wander over.

Katie is smiling and says something in Korean, Chrissy responds and they both look at Glenn. Daryl feels his face get hot. He wonders if Chrissy is telling Katie that he wasn't into it. That he must be a fag to turn down a pretty girl in his lap, willing to...whatever. He looks at Glenn. The kid isn't smiling or laughing so maybe he's just being paranoid.

They all walk to the front door and say goodnight. Chrissy gives him a kiss, a quick brush of lips, and Katie kisses Glenn.

On the drive home neither of them is talking. Glenn is watching the road so Daryl can look at him out of the corner of his eye. He sees the pink tinge to Glenn's lips and the red marks on his neck and, he doesn't know why, but an image of Glenn in a tux, standing at the altar with Katie flashes in his mind. Glenn's mom is sitting in the church seats, smiling her ass off. It makes him feel like punching something. It also makes him really, really sad.

"Uh, Katie was just asking Chrissy if she had a good time. Tonight. You know, when she was speaking Korean." Glenn sounds hesitant.

Daryl looks away and stares out the window at the cookie cutter homes. He's suddenly tired and doesn't want to talk. "Hm." he says, just to respond. The rest of the car ride is silent.

When they get back to the house, there's a small light on in the living room and the sofa is made up into a bed already.

"You can use the bathroom first," Glenn offers.

Daryl hesitates for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Hey, I think I'll head back tomorrow. I got a paper I should start. And you can have some time...with your family."

"Oh." Glenn is quiet but still looking at him. Or maybe not, the dim light makes it hard to see his eyes.

"Thanks for invitin' me. I had...a good time." Daryl is being honest. He enjoyed the weekend more than he realized until this moment. Everything up until 'bout a half hour ago was pretty...enjoyable.

"Oh...yeah. Thanks for coming...and for tonight. And for taking Ella out and stuff. I think she's in love with you." Glenn huffs a laugh and smiles weakly.

Daryl blinks, not knowing how to respond to that. So he asks, "Are you okay gettin' back to school?"

"Hmm, yeah, my mom or dad will take me. Uh. Really, thanks for everything this weekend." Glenn smiles again, but it still doesn't reach his eyes.

Daryl nods, and turns away to get ready for bed. He just wants to get to sleep and then get the hell gone in the morning. He's doing the right thing he thinks as he's brushing his teeth. Because, while he had a good time, he doesn't think he can take any more of this - getting to know Glenn and his family. He's better off not getting too comfortable. _Don't get attached, _a voice in his head says, _You're jus gonna miss it when it's gone. _He wants to be angry at himself for letting his guard down, but at this point he's just too exhausted to muster up the emotion.

When he gets out of the bathroom, Glenn's bedroom door is closed. He's still awake a half hour later when he hears Glenn washing up. Or maybe he dreams it. In his dreams, Glenn stops in the room to watch him sleep.

The next morning, Glenn's whole family gathers to say goodbye. Mrs. Rhee and Ella both give him hugs and Mr. Rhee shakes his hand once more. Daryl turns to say goodbye to Glenn but the kid has a huge cloth sack in his arms.

"Your laundry," Glenn says, but doesn't hand it over.

"Oh. Thanks." He had forgotten about it and apparently someone (Glenn? His mom?) did his wash for him. And had put it all in one of those laundry bags Glenn uses. He's about to say that he'll give it back to Glenn when he sees 'Dixon' written on it in pen. "Thanks," he says again, looking at Mrs. Rhee, then Mr. Rhee, then Ella.

He walks out to his truck and Glenn follows, the rest of the family staying inside. He puts his duffel in the truck bed and Glenn puts the laundry there too and they're staring at each other.

"I'll see ya at the room." Daryl finally says and turns to walk to the driver's side. He's not sure why, but he's moving slow, like he's walking through the slough near his home, the reeds and mud grabbing at his feet.

"I'm glad you came," Daryl hears Glenn's voice just before he gets into his truck. Daryl pauses and looks at Glenn, nods and says, "Glad I came too."

* * *

><p>AN: So many notes. 1) I'm not really sure if an 18 year old can buy a bow and arrow set off the shelf at Walmart. Let's pretend he can. 2) I made them go bowling because Steven Yeun rocked Nerdist Celebrity Bowling vs. the Walking Dead. 3) Norman Reedus said he had a huge crush on Suzanne Somers, "Chrissy" in Three's Company. 4) If you don't already know, the 'weird' (to Daryl) drink I'm describing is called boba tea or bubble tea. The giant fish eggs are tapioca balls and are called pearls - as in, would you like your milk tea with or without pearls?

And 5) Please, please don't flame me for the gender roles in Glenn's family. I just kind of imagine them as 'traditional' and abiding by gender stereotypes, which in my mind accounts for some of Glenn's issues with them in other stories (maybe this one, I don't know) and is part of the reason he is afraid to come out to them.

Again, I had the little idea of the blind date and one thing led to another. I kind of felt like I had to describe the whole Thanksgiving weekend. I hope it turned out okay.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: First off, thank you to sarsaparilla and Sasha404 for the reviews! I couldn't direct message you guys so wanted to thank you here. Each review is so appreciated, you have no idea.

So, some things about this chapter:

The parts in italics between Glenn, Katie and Chrissy should be thought of as spoken in Korean. It's just a better flow than having translations.

Phone text typos are intentional. (Sort of. I'm not that into text acronyms since my phone tends to auto fill everything.)

Soju is a Korean distilled alcohol beverage.

Syngman Rhee was the first president of South Korea

Warning: More kissing. A tiny more descriptive this time. Sorry, forgot to put that in the last chapter warning.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

On Thanksgiving morning Glenn wakes up to see Daryl heading out. When Glenn first invited him, Daryl told him he had to go somewhere to take care of some "business." Okay, Glenn mentally added the air quotes, but he had wondered about that all week. It sounded vaguely like he was going to be making some shady drug deal. Glenn chuckles at his wild imagination. But then, come to think of it, how well does he know his roommate anyway?

During the day, Glenn and Ella help their mom prepare for dinner while the Macy's parade is on TV in the background. When the food is pretty much done, they sprawl out in the family room watching a Man vs. Wild marathon on TV and texting with friends. When Daryl gets back from his thing he joins them, making knowledgeable comments about Bear's survival techniques. Like, Daryl could totally give Bear Grylls a run for his money Glenn thinks. He for one would watch the hell out of a TV show starring Daryl surviving in the wilderness.

Glenn's dad gets back from his meeting with business associates ("meeting," aka round of golf), and his mom calls them all to the table. Dinner is nice. Usually when it's just their family, they eat quickly and Glenn and Ella watch early Christmas specials or play video games in the family room while his dad watches Korean history programs in the living room and his mom cleans up in the kitchen. Since Daryl is their guest, they take their time and everything is a little more formal. Glenn notices his parents are dressed up and the food is served on the nice dishes.

Daryl has warmed up and chats with his parents. Well, maybe not chats, but readily answers their questions. When they're done eating, Daryl takes his plate into the kitchen and helps clear the table and even attempts to wash some dishes before Glenn's mom swats at him with a kitchen towel. Glenn can tell she is impressed. His dad invites them into the living room and Daryl and Glenn both sit on the couch. It's kind of weird since this is the kind of formal sitting his dad normally does with adults. He half expects his dad to call for his mom to pour them some Soju. As if on cue, Ella comes in with a tray of coffee. His mom brings the pie and they eat quietly until his dad notices Daryl looking at a framed snapshot from when they first arrived in the US. In it, Glenn is three and dressed in a horribly embarrassing pants suit (shorts suit? It has shorts and a big round white collar, ugh) with a bowl haircut. So his dad recounts the story of how they came here and surprisingly Daryl seems really interested. He asks some questions about Korea and then asks if they are related to Syngman Rhee. At Glenn's shocked look, Daryl ducks his head sheepishly. He mumbles, but Glenn can still hear, he saw the name when he was flipping through his history textbook. And now Glenn's dad is impressed as well.

Daryl spending the day with Ella is really going above and beyond. Okay, the comment about finding a store that sells guns is kind of scary. He wonders briefly if introducing someone like Daryl into Ella's life is a bad idea. But then seeing Daryl and Ella picking out a bow and arrow set together is just...mesmerizing. He's so enthralled that he buys the set even though he really should wait and ask his parents first.

And he's glad he did. Seeing how kind and patient Daryl is teaching Ella just melts his heart. There is a moment, after Daryl helps El set up her shot, that Daryl glances up at Glenn and their eyes meet. His breath catches and he swears he must grow a pair of ovaries because in that moment he wants to have babies with Daryl. Holy shit.

The blind date turns out to be the worst. idea. ever. At first it seems to be going okay. Fun even. Daryl's t-shirt has sleeves today, but you can still see his muscles flex every time he picks up the ball. And his ass...what a view. Glenn mentally pats himself on the back for suggesting bowling. The end of the date, however, is where things fall apart.

He helps Katie out of the car.

_I think they need some privacy._

_Wh..Are they talking?_

_No._ Katie smiles knowingly and closes the car door.

_Oh. _Glenn thinks about Daryl kissing Chrissy. He's...sad. Not that, well, it's not that he thought he and Daryl... But it still sucks when you find out your crush likes someone else.

_"I had a nice time." _Katie smiles at him.

_"Me too. But we can't tell our moms this went well. They would just be encouraged to do it more."_

"I know! Okay, I had a horrible time. So did my friend. I can't believe we got set up with such jerks." She has a look of mock outrage on her face, then breaks into a smile.

"Whoa. Um, maybe we're not jerks, maybe you two are just uptight princesses that can't be pleased." He attempts to look disgusted.

They both chuckle.

_"I think your friend's getting lucky"._

_"WHAT?"_ Glenn turns and sees Daryl and Chrissy through the rear window kissing. Katie makes him turn away.

_"Don't look, perv. Would you want someone watching you?"_

_"Maybe we should, uh." _Glenn gestures away from the car. They wander along the sidewalk a little further until they come to a tree in the parkway, moving under the canopy into the shadows. Glenn feels Katie's arms slip around his waist. She tilts her face up to him and smiles. He's a little startled by the physical contact, but it's nice. Nice to feel affection from someone other than his mom or sister, and he finds himself putting his arms around her. Leaning in. Then they're kissing, and maybe it's all the pent up tension of being around Daryl and not being able to do anything about it, but he's really getting into it. Their tongues explore each other's mouths and Glenn moves his hands so one's at her neck, running lightly over the soft skin there, and the other is pressing at the small of her back.

Katie's lips travel down across his jaw and onto his neck. Glenn opens his eyes and looks at the car again, but it's further away now so he can see movement but not details...and..._why_ is he torturing himself like this? Still, he keeps looking. He sees Daryl get out of the car and walk around to help Chrissy out. They're leaning against the car waiting so Glenn pushes on Katie's shoulder. She pulls away and looks up at him.

"Uh, maybe we should..." he gestures toward the car. She sees the other two waiting and nods. They walk back.

_"How was it?"_ Katie gives Chrissy a raised eyebrow.

"_Hush. Older brother will say something."_ Chrissy smiles coyly at Glenn.

Glenn blinks. Yeah, he'd rather not hear any details.

They drop the girls at the door and start the drive back. The car is quiet. Maybe tense. Glenn wonders if Daryl might have been upset that they were speaking Korean and he couldn't understand.

"Uh. Katie was just asking Chrissy if she had a good time. Tonight. You know, when she was speaking Korean." He glances at Daryl who is staring out the window. Well, that wasn't _exactly_ what she said. Maybe Daryl can sense the half truth and so that's why he doesn't respond. Damn his horrible lying skills.

Daryl makes a sound, but nothing intelligible. Glenn figures he should shut up before he makes it worse.

Back at the house, Daryl says he's going home tomorrow. Glenn is sort of shocked. They had planned for him to stay the whole weekend so why the sudden change? He's...really sad. It actually felt like he and Daryl were starting to become friends but maybe he read too much into the situation. He goes into his room while Daryl is using the bathroom and texts Rick. Maybe Rick can cheer him up.

G: U busy?

R: No. How was ur date?

G: Fine. Great if straight

R: Ha. What did u do?

G: Bowling. Boba tea

R: Daryl have fun?

G: IDK. He's leaving tomorrow

R: So not good?

G: ?

R: Pix?

Glenn sends a picture he had taken of the four of them at the tea shop.

R: So girls r both Korean?

G: Yes

R: Daryl dated a Korean girl!

G: I know rite

R: Good. Maybe he's more tolerant now. Shit or less.

G: Shit or less?

R: Less tolerant. In warfare when one race conquers another they have sex w the women to assert dominance

G: What?! Nooooooo

R: Good going dumbass

G: FU. My moms fault

R: Or maybe ur creating one of those white guys who like only Asians. #asianfetish

G: Shit. Shit shit shit.

R: What do u care? You don't want Asian girls. He can have all he wants

G: I'm a traitor to my race. 2 my bros.

R: Yeah u r. Did u tell her ur gay?

G: No. Made out instead. FML

R: Srsly? No words.

G: Ur one to talk. How's Lori?

R: a. have not made out with her. b. could totally date a girl.

G: I could totally too

R: No. Just no.

G: STFU dick. What r u doing tomorrow?

R: Mom wants to put up xmas deco. Want to help?

G: Ill watch.

R: Lazy ass

They make plans to meet up on Saturday. Glenn can't hear any more sounds from the bathroom so quietly tiptoes over and brushes his teeth. On his way back he peeks into the family room. The lights are out but he can just see the outline of Daryl's face and hear his even breathing. He watches for just a minute. Not being creepy, just checking to make sure he's...got enough blankets. Glenn goes to sleep still trying to figure out why Daryl wants to leave. Maybe he really does have to start a paper...

Daryl gets ready to leave in the morning and Glenn gathers his family to say goodbye. Ella hugs Daryl. Her arms go around his waist and her cheek presses against his chest and Glenn feels jealous he can't do the same. Instead he brings out Daryl's laundry, washed and folded. He follows Daryl out to his truck and puts it in the truck bed, then stands awkwardly, hands shoved in his pockets.

"I'll see ya back at the room," Daryl finally says and turns to get into his truck. Glenn wants to say something that will make Daryl change his mind and stay longer, wants to yell out 'Don't go!' But that would be so pathetic. Instead, he blurts out, "I'm glad you came." His face immediately gets hot and he has a sinking feeling in his stomach because it sounds so pitiful. He hears the longing in his own voice.

"Glad I came too," Daryl responds. Glenn hopes he really means it.

He mopes around the house the rest of the morning. His mom tries to get him to spill some details about the date so he tells her they went bowling and boba tea after. That's all she gets. Then he sees his mom's eyes narrow and lock onto his neck and he groans to himself. In the bathroom he checks his neck and yes, he has a hickey. Great. Not huge or anything, but unmistakable if you know what to look for. He tries to cover it up with some stuff he uses for pimples but that just makes the whole area look weird so he washes it off and decides to pretend it isn't there. His mom is bustling around the house all cheerful and smug. It pisses him off. He's mad at himself but it's easier to blame her. It's a good thing he made plans to get out of the house.

"Nice hickey!" Rick greets him later in the day when Glenn shows up at his door.

"Shhhh!" Glenn looks around to see if Rick's mom heard. Luckily he doesn't see her around.

"So, you're done with this whole gay thing, right? Going straight? You should sell your method. I hear a lot of parents want to turn their kids. You could make a lot of money." Rick laughs at Glenn's obvious misery.

"Fucker." Glenn punches him in the chest but Rick laughs it off like he doesn't feel anything.

They spend the afternoon putting up Christmas decorations and talking about Katie and Lori. (And how weird it that? They used to spend their time talking about _guys_ they were lusting after.) Actually, it's more about how Glenn can let Katie know he's not interested without saying he's gay - after all, he did make out with her, so she might be pretty pissed if he confessed something like that. Plus it could get back to his mom.

Rick talks about Lori, about how pretty she is, and nice, and smart. Glenn gets the feeling he's is putting on a show, but can't figure out why. Then again, he hasn't told Rick about his massive crush on Daryl. It feels weird not to tell his best friend about something that totally monopolizes his thoughts these days, but Rick is still wary of Daryl. Glenn knows if he admitted his feelings, Rick would get all serious and sit him down for a heart to heart talk about being careful, about trust and mutual respect, blah blah blah. And really, with Daryl being aloof, and distant and..._straight_, there really isn't anything to tell.

How did his life get so complicated?

* * *

><p>AN: So just letting you know, the next update might take a lot longer. My writing is not flowing as easily and I have to organize my thoughts a bit more on how some events are going to fit together. Plus, writing this is totally distracting me from other things I _should_ be doing, like, to lead a healthy and productive life. I think that's the definition of addiction. (Darlenn is ruining my life.) (But I don't care.)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Oh lookie, still on schedule. I figured I just had to finish out the quarter. Speaking of which...The end of first quarter! Woo hoo! It's like I'm writing in real time because it took me 3 months to get to this point. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me!

To Sasha404, you have your pm turned off so I can't reply to your comments so I just wanted to say that Glenn's understanding is that Rick is gay, hence he asked Rick if he was interested in Shane. But then Rick seems to hint that he's interested in Lori. So his text implied that he's bi (could totally date a girl.) But Glenn thinks that Rick is 'putting on a show', but is willing to go along because he himself is not being truthful about his own interests. Hope this helps. If anyone else is confused by anything, please let me know.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Daryl is relieved to get back to the dorm. He ignores the urge to brood over Glenn, and is able to force himself back into the routine of schoolwork. After all, he's gotten pretty good at denying his feelings for the past quarter, what's another few months?

The time when classes are winding down but before finals start is called Dead Week. It's a chance to study or catch up on reading and finish term papers. Glenn tries to get him to go to some activity in the Rec Center, Dawn of the Dead Week or some shit, but Daryl scoffs. He doesn't need to blow off steam (and spending more time with Glenn won't accomplish that anyway). It's time he can use to study.

When finals draw even closer the students start getting weird. Every night at midnight there's a tradition. He is in the library and sees other students all stand and walk towards the exit. All at once like they're possessed or something. Then he hears the sound, an awful cacophony of screams. Scares the shit outa him. He jumps to his feet wishing he had his crossbow. The sound grows and reverberates around the stacks. After a few confused seconds he realizes it's just yelling, just students venting their frustrations. The scream ends and students file back into the library, take their seats and continue studying like nothing happened.

Some start pulling all-nighters, then stumble around with bloodshot eyes and sickly pale faces, moaning and groaning until they get their morning -or midday or midnight- coffee. During the actual week of finals Carol organizes dorm study breaks. Hot cocoa and s'mores one night, nachos another, noodle soup the third night. She even posts flyers offering emergency laundry service. He feels like telling her to stop worrying about everyone else, to take care of herself, but he doesn't really know her so doesn't bother. She can run herself ragged if she wants.

He finishes his finals and feels pretty relieved. Of course, there's no telling what your professors might think of your writing or the ideas you came up with in your test essays. It's possible he botched his calculus final but doesn't think so. He's never taken finals at the college level, but if he learned anything growing up, it's that he can handle school. Just stick his nose in a book and keep his head down. Long as his daddy or Merle didn't catch him at it he was fine. He won't know his grades for a few weeks, but he's pretty sure he'll keep his scholarship as far as grades are concerned.

He works a few extra shifts at the dining service to make a little extra money and then it's time to pack up and go home. He takes what he'll need for the three weeks and is about to go after his truck when Glenn stops him.

"Hey, uh, I have something...for you...for, um, Christmas." Glenn is holding out a package. It's the size of a shoebox and wrapped in red paper, with a green ribbon and everything.

"What?" He looks at it and glares. "You shouldn't a got me anythin'." He's pissed and...embarrassed.

"No, no. It's - it's just - just something small. Um, Ella wanted me to give you something, so I... She asked me to. And my mom helped..."

At the mention of Ella and his mom, Daryl relaxes just the tiniest bit. "Oh." He takes the package and looks at it, wondering what it could be.

"S-so have a good Christmas." Glenn smiles.

"Yeah, you too."

They stand awkwardly for a moment until Glenn takes a hesitant step forward. At that movement Daryl flinches and he sees Glenn's eyes go wide. The kid steps back and turns away, busying himself with his bags.

Daryl picks up his duffel and swallows around the lump that's risen in his throat. He goes to his car and drives home.

Once he's home he doesn't bother getting the electric company to turn on the power. He has the propane tank and that's enough for hot showers and cooking, and he has lanterns for light. He hunts most days, since it keeps him occupied. He tinkers a bit on Merle's motorcycle. After a while he gets restless. He thinks about Glenn and wonders what he's doing. The kid told him he was going to Michigan with his parents to see family. He imagines Glenn bundled up against the cold in one of those thick puffy winter coats.

The package, the Christmas present from Glenn sits on the kitchen counter. He picks it up occasionally. The only presents he ever got were from Merle or his mama. His mama had given him toys, stuffed animals, toy trucks and cars, but those had all burned in the fire. Over the years Merle had gotten him a slingshot, the crossbow, a pistol, and a rifle. When he was older, smokes, whiskey, and girlie magazines.

He visits Merle on Christmas. He notices his brother is getting ripped and has a few new tattoos.

When he gets back from the prison he takes the gift and sits on the sofa, turning it in his hands. He doesn't know why but he waits until after dinner and then finally opens it. It's a dopp kit, a leather bag for toiletries. He vaguely remembers his dad having one, and Merle has one from the army, M. DIXON penned onto the canvas. It's...thoughtful and practical, just what a gift should be.

He feels really bad that he didn't get Glenn anything. But what could he even get the kid? Daryl thinks about all the stuff Glenn has back at the room and at his house. Then he starts thinking about the weekend with Glenn's family at Thanksgiving. He imagines how ridiculous it would be to invite Glenn here. What would they do? Go hunting? Camp in the woods? Cook over a fire? He's surprised that it doesn't seem so ridiculous, more like something he would really enjoy. Maybe Glenn would too. He looks around the house though, and thinks he couldn't have Glenn over when it looks like this.

He spends the rest of his winter break working on the house. He repairs the hanging shutters and missing shingles in the roof. Nails in loose boards on the porch and siding. Touches up the chips in the paint that look the worst. Sweeps out the entire house. Buys new cleaning products and cleans the kitchen and bathroom and windows. Drives into town to throw out a bunch of shit that belonged to his parents. Collects Merle's stuff and puts it all in Merle's room. It's still a pretty shitty house, he thinks when he's done, but at least it's not a fuckin' _dirty_ shitty house. Not that he'd ever get up the nerve to invite Glenn over. He's seen the type of home Glenn is used to.

What's worse is that he's seen the type of _family_ Glenn is used to. The type of family you have to have to become a person like Glenn. You need a daddy who sits and talks to you about his country's history, not scare you with stories of killing people for the color of their skin. You need a mama who cooks dinners and sets you up on dates because she wants you to have a family of your own like the one you grew up in. Not one who is too timid and scared to get you away from your raging alcoholic father. Too weak to take care of herself so she can be around to see you grow up.

It's not so hard to forget about inviting Glenn over.

He plants a few seeds in the garden hoping the winter rains will make stuff grow that can survive without being tended, that he can harvest when he's back at spring break. At the end of the break the house never looked better. He locks it up and heads back to school.

* * *

><p>AN: So none of the colleges in Atlanta really fit my idea of where these guys are going. Georgia Tech is more tech than I wanted, Emory, while more liberal arts, doesn't have a football team. So I'm imagining a combination of the two. The traditions I describe here come from GT: the scream during dead week is called Midnight Madness (some other schools call it Primal Scream) and the activities night is called One Night Stand. I changed it to Dawn of the Dead Week to sound more zombie-ish.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Whew it's been a while. I traveled during US Thanksgiving week and didn't bring my laptop. Writing on my phone is just not as efficient. And ngl, I've been in a huge depression funk since the mid-season finale. Who's with me? When Robert Kirkman stated -officially- that Daryl Dixon is straight, I about bawled my eyes out! Kidding. But really, I've been questioning my ability to continue watching TWD - my poor heart just can't take it. T_T

Warning: Racist language because Merle. I'm sorry.

About this chapter: GE stands for General Education - required classes which are in diverse fields so you get a well rounded education. TA is Teaching Assistant.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Glenn gets back from break excited for the new quarter. He feels really good about how he did in finals last quarter and thinks he should thank Daryl for that. Plus, he even scored a solar USB charger for winning at Call of Duty during the Dawn of the Dead Week festivities. Winning cool tech gadgets for playing video games? More please.

Michigan was great too. He got to see family and hang out with cousins who he hadn't seen in a while. Also, he and Ella really scored on the Christmas gifts, each getting a new iPad in addition to video games and lots of new clothes and stuff. He thinks it's because his parents are in a good mood over being with family, and he figures the business must be doing pretty well too.

Back at the dorm, Glenn and Amy catch up from the break. They're sitting in her room, trying to find a class to complete their almost full schedules. But not really. Mostly it's just chatting.

"I've turned a new leaf," Glenn informs her. He's sitting on her bed, fanning through the course catalog but not looking at it.

"Good for you. Uh, what does that mean?" She gets up and starts rummaging around in a drawer.

"I'm through mooning over Daryl. I'm going to find someone else." It feels strange to actually say it out loud. Maybe the more he says it, the more he can convince himself it's true.

"Huh. I didn't know you were trying to get him. That was, like, the most subtle pursuit I've ever seen." Pause. "Is _that_ why you took him home with you?!" She looks over at him excitedly.

"It wasn't so much a pursuit as a...pathetic...pining, I guess. And, no. I told you that was my mom's idea."

"Oh." She sounds disappointed. Amy sits down at her desk with a bottle of nail polish. "What brought on this new...?" she waves the bottle in the air, unable to come up with the right word.

"Well, it's not like I can just wait around for him to turn gay. So why waste my time? Fish in the sea, right? I'm not getting any younger."

"Are you _sure_ he's not gay?" She starts painting her nails.

"Okay, first, have you seen him? Totally straight. And second, you know how my mom set us up on that blind date?"

"With the girls? Yeah."

"Yeah. At the end of the date I had to see him make out with her. That was, like, the most depressing thing I've ever seen." He shakes his head sadly.

"Not even sorta hot? That sounds like it could be hot."

"Uhh. Not even. You know, I don't know what would be worse. Daryl making out with a girl or a guy."

"It's better if its a guy, right? That means you'd have a chance."

"No, because that would mean he's gay, but doesn't like me."

"Oh yeah. That sucks."

"Ugh. And I have to remember to give him Chrissy's number. She wants to see him again." He comes to a horrible realization. "They'll probably have sex in our room!" Glenn groans and falls backwards on Amy's bed, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Speaking of Daryl getting naked," Amy grins mischieviously, "_why_ is he always fully clothed when he goes to take a shower? I see him carrying his towel, but he's still got, like, jeans and a t-shirt on!" Amy fans one hand in the air, drying her nails.

Glenn struggles back into a sitting position. "I don't know. He's...modest?"

She snorts. Glenn is thoughtful. How has he never noticed it before? He's never seen Daryl in anything less than a t-shirt and jeans, and they're roommates! Maybe because Daryl's usually gone in the mornings before Glenn even wakes up, he'd always assumed Daryl just got undressed and changed while he was sleeping. Maybe he'll have to start waking up earlier. Or...not. Dammit. Why won't his stupid brain let him move on?

"Okay, I'm going to find someone too. Where should we start?" Amy changes the subject back to its original track.

"Hmm. More parties?"

"Ugh. Because that worked so well for us last quarter? No, I have to buckle down. My grades were just okay. Andrea wants me to get at least a 3.5 for law school applications."

"I thought you were doing Physical Therapy!"

"I am, just...she just wants me to keep my options open. _You_ know how it is."

He does. It's why he's still taking Chemistry as a pre-med requirement - to keep his parents happy.

Glenn has an idea, "Aren't there any hook-up classes?"

"What's that?" Amy looks confused.

"You know. Classes that are more social. Where you can meet people?" He's getting excited by his brilliant idea.

"Oh. I've heard people take ballroom dancing to find dates and stuff."

"Wouldn't that be for straight people? I'm just guessing. Plus, I'm not sure I'd be into a guy who takes ballroom dancing. Or one that would be interested in _me_ because I'm taking it."

"Okay, okay. Lemme ask around."

Amy talks to so many people, they soon have a good sized group ready to pick a class they can all take together. Glenn, Amy, Amy's roommate Jenny, Jacqui, Morales, Jim, Rick, Lori, Jenner, and Candace. Their agreement is it has to be fun and easy, and it would be nice if it could fulfill one of their general education requirements. They finally find the perfect class in American Youth Party Culture. It's a class in the psychology and pharmacology departments about the risky behavior teens engage in while partying. Shane suggested it. In fact, he's taking it. A lot of students are signing up for it because it actually encourages you to attend parties as part of your coursework.

Jenner's girlfriend Candace tried to get them all to take a new course, Infectious Disease; Spread and Containment. One of her post-doc friends developed it along with an app that uses phones to simulate the spread of a communicable disease. It's up to the students to track the disease and develop a containment and treatment plan based on what they learn in class. Jenner and Candace sign up for that class rather than going with the rest of the group. Glenn thinks that could be interesting, but compared to drinking and partying for homework, it's a no brainer. The others agree. Glenn asks the group if he can ask Daryl to join them, but Rick, Morales, and Jim are pretty skeptical so he doesn't. It's okay, he realizes. With his new resolution, having Daryl in his class would just be a distraction. Apparently he temporarily forgot the whole point of taking this class in the first place.

* * *

><p>Daryl sees Carol in the dining hall before classes start for winter quarter. He's just finishing up his lunch but she walks over and sits down next to him anyway.<p>

"Shane told me about a class that sounds pretty fun. American Youth Party Culture. I'm taking it for my major but it also fills the social science GE. Do you want to join us? A bunch of other people in the dorm are taking it too."

He stands up and picks up his tray. "Am I the only one taking Zen around here?" He looks around the dining hall as if expecting someone to answer. He looks back at Carol and gives a small shrug with one shoulder. She smiles at him but it looks sad. He wishes she'd stop looking so sad all the time. But whatever. Fuck all he can do about that. He leaves to bus his tray.

xXx

Daryl walks into his Modern Zen class and takes a seat. Looking around, he doesn't see the instructor anywhere. He glances down at the syllabus, Theodore Douglas is the professor. There are a lot of students filling the room, considering this isn't an intro class. Daryl signed up for this class because he had read about Zen and other eastern religions and was curious enough to learn more. The reading list contains texts that he's already read but he figures it will help him to be familiar with the material. He had found a lot of it to be pretty esoteric when he read it the first time.

The students start getting restless even though it's just one minute past the start time. Finally, a bald, black man steps to the front of the class. He doesn't actually look too much older than the students. Maybe he's the TA?

"Hi, guys. This is Modern Zen. I am Theodore Douglas, but I go by T-Dog. You can call me Professor T-Dog, Professor T or Just T-Dog."

Daryl can't stop the snort that comes out. What kind of name is that? He sinks lower in his seat once he realizes people heard him but the professor looks directly at him. Fuck. Now he's on the shit list. He's embarrassed, didn't mean to screw this up so early. He can't help hearing Merle's voice in his head though. ("It's bad enough you gotta go to school with all these taco vendors. Now you're gonna take classes from _him_? I don't think so. That'll be the day...)

Luckily the professor moves on and continues talking. "This is an examination of the interpretation and practice of Zen as it has developed in the modern era, particularly the West. You do not want to be here if you want an in-depth study of classic Zen philosophy. You especially do not want to be here if you want to learn about motorcycles." He pauses and glances at Daryl.

"Speaking of which, has anyone read the book 'Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance,' by Robert Pirsig?"

Daryl raises his hand just slightly above the small armrest desk. He looks around and a couple others have hands up.

"Okay, you can all start reading that as homework, to be discussed at a later time. But we are going to start with reading some source material on Zen." He holds up the book of spiral bound photocopied articles. "Specifically, excerpts from the Tao de Ching, the Chinese Buddhist Canon, Zen and Zen Classics, The Way of Zen, and The Three Pillars of Zen. Who has read any of these texts, even partially?"

Daryl again raises his hand, even lower this time. A few others do too. Professor T-Dog (Daryl scoffs inwardly at the name. He still can't get over how stupid it sounds for a professor) continues to give an overview of the course and emphasizes the importance of student participation in the discussion groups for determining grades. At this, Daryl reconsiders his decision to take the class. He's used to studying his ass off, then taking a test or writing a term paper. He doesn't want to worry about his ability to talk to others in order to get a good grade.

The professor asks him to stay after the rest of the class is dismissed. Actually walks up to his seat, somewhat blocking him from standing up, and asks him to stay. Other students leaving the room glance back at him and he gets a few smirks, guys probably thinking he's a dumbass. A few girls look at him with some sympathy though.

"So, you've read Pirsig. And some of the other texts. Which ones?"

Daryl glances through the reading list. "All of 'em."

"You've really read _all_ these texts?" It sounds like the professor doesn't believe him.

"What? You think I'm lyin?" Daryl can't help his reaction. He's defensive. Maybe it's because the professor seems so young. Maybe it's because he's got Merle talking in his head.

"What I mean is, if you've already read the whole course curriculum, maybe this isn't the class for you. You wouldn't be learning anything."

Daryl squirms. He's read them all, but that didn't necessarily mean he understood it all. His eyes cast down to the floor.

"I read all 'a Shakespeare too. Would you tell me ta not take any classes on Shakespeare?" He looks up and meets the professor's eyes. T-Dog seems to be considering what he said.

"What's your name?"

"Daryl."

Professor T-Dog looks at his class list and is quiet for a really long time. His brows knit together and he seems to be concentrating. Daryl wonders what he's thinking. Maybe he's figuring out how to kick him out of the class. Daryl is uncomfortable, but stays quiet.

Finally, after what feels like five minutes, the professor looks him directly in the eye, almost staring him down.

"Okay, Mr. Dixon. Try to keep your attitude in check. I'll see you next class." The professor picks up his papers and briefcase and leaves. Daryl sits for a moment, wondering if it's a good thing or not that he didn't get kicked out of the class.

* * *

><p>T-Dog walks into his classroom from the back. He generally likes to observe the students a bit before revealing himself. It's a good size for an upper division course. His reputation is that he's a pretty cool professor so a lot of students like to take this class to fulfill the ethics requirement of the GE's even if they aren't going to major in Philosophy or Religious Studies. He recognizes that the students are starting to get restless so he steps to the front and waits for silence. It doesn't take long. He introduces himself and hears something unexpected. A snort. No, a <em>derisive<em> snort. His eyes immediately find the student. Well. He is used to a certain amount of respect so this is surprising. _I guess this punk thinks he's the shit_ T thinks to himself. He moves on, while still keeping an eye on the troublemaker. Most likely the kid won't stay in the class. Not with that attitude. He even pauses and gives the student a chance to leave under the guise of this class not being what he thought it would be.

Surprisingly, the kid stays for the whole class. He even raises his hand as one of the few students who had read any of the texts they will be using. He has to wonder if this student is looking for an easy A in addition to a cool professor. Well, he's not going to get either here. T asks him to stay once he dismisses the rest of the students.

"You've really read all these texts?" He can't help the skepticism in his voice.

"What? You think I'm lyin?" The kid is offended. T studies his face, the sullen defiance. He really doesn't want to teach this kid. He likes to run his classes with a casual atmosphere, holding many of the discussion sections at his home in the faculty housing neighborhood. But he has a feeling he doesn't want to bring this kid into his home. It would be a shame to have to change his teaching style just to avoid one prick.

"What I mean is, if you've read the whole course curriculum, maybe this isn't the class for you. You wouldn't be learning anything."

The student looks uncomfortable and even more sullen and T thinks he's won the argument. Then,

"I read all 'a Shakespeare too. Would you tell me to not take any classes on Shakespeare?"

Huh. Fair point, but he wasn't going to admit he's wrong to a student. Not this one anyway.

"What's your name?" he asks to avoid getting further into that argument.

"Daryl."

T scans through the class list on the podium. His eyes fall on the name Daryl Dixon and - he feels the blood drain from his face.

Suddenly he's back in the north Georgia mountains, visiting his cousin Mike the summer they are both 15. They're walking through the woods having wandered quite far from Mike's house. They had followed a stream and were talking about girls, like they always did when they got together ever since they 'd discovered girls, and weren't paying attention to their surroundings. Suddenly they hear the sound of a rifle cocking. There's a tall, gangly white kid wearing a ratty wife-beater, black leather vest and jeans, casually holding the gun down by his hip, pointed at them. He's smiling, but it looks mean - more of a sneer than a smile. There's also a little kid, maybe four or five years old standing next to him. The kid is wearing a pair of cutoff overalls with no shirt, his feet are bare and he has a slingshot in hand. He's even dirtier than the older brother - or daddy? There is definitely a family resemblance and you never could tell with these backwoods mountain folk. The rundown house just visible set back from the stream completes the picture of near poverty.

"See that Derl? That there's bout the dumbest niggers yer ever gonna find. Wanderin' onto our own private property uninvited. We are well within our rights to shoot 'em dead on the spot. What'dya say?" He nudges the kid with his elbow. The kid just stares with mean eyes.

Theodore's heart (he wouldn't go by T-Dog for a few years) is beating a mile a minute and he's broken out into a cold sweat. He can feel the drips running down his scalp and back. The moving air of the forest sends a chill down his spine. His cousin raises both his hands and Theodore follows suit.

"We're sorry Mr. Dixon. We were walking and didn't realize we'd crossed into your property. We'll just go back." Mike is speaking respectfully and slowly begins to back away.

"Hey now, wait a minute. I think you owe us a little restitution fer tresspassin'. That means payment. Whada ya have?"

"We don't have anything, sir."

"Mm hmm," he sneers. "I know ya'll are lyin'. You oughta be more polite to a man with a gun. Only common sense. Let's see ya turn out yer pockets."

T grimaces. He has a twenty in his wallet and so does Mike. They were planning on going to the movies later. Mike nods at Theodore and they both get out their wallets and hold them open. The redneck snatches the bills out and spits on the ground near T's feet. He hands the money to the younger boy who takes it hesitantly. The kid looks at them with wide eyes. Mike grabs T's arm and hauls him away, but not before T gets a good look at the little kid. He's got white blond hair framing a dirty face and a mole near the corner of his mouth. He wonders what kind of psychopath that kid is going to become.

"Oooweee. Lookit that Derl. Jackpot! Wanna have some fun tonight?" Theodore can hear him whooping it up as they hurry away.

It wasn't the money. Their daddies gave them more when they got home and told them what happened. They also got a lecture on being aware of your surroundings and not wandering onto other people's property and about _being black in America_. Not the first time they heard that one, and it wouldn't be the last.

Mike later told him the older guy was Merle Dixon, local redneck hooligan and possible member of the Aryan Brotherhood. T remembers the name even now because at the time he recalled Merle calling the younger boy 'Derl', like it rhymed with 'girl'. He thought to himself, 'Merle and Derl Dixon. Those stupid white folk sure come up with the dumbest names.' And here was Daryl Dixon, about the right age for it to be that little kid all those years ago, about to take his class. He looks at Daryl. His hair is darker, a dirty brown, but the mole above his mouth is the same. And that sullen glare. It's him.

T-Dog wonders vaguely what happened to Merle. (T and his cousin both attended Duke. T got his PhD in Religious Studies and his cousin is in his pediatric cardiology residency now.) He could easily request that Daryl not to take this class or even flat out stop him from taking it. He doesn't hold a grudge about twenty dollars from fifteen years ago, doesn't want revenge or anything. In fact, something makes him want to find out about that little kid. Sociologically, it would be interesting to see how a dirt poor kid, raised in a racist and criminally influenced household got it together enough to make it to a good college. He's going to have to keep his eye on Derl Dixon, possible psychopath, Aryan Brotherhood trainee, or whatever he turned out to be.

"Okay, Mr. Dixon. Try to keep your attitude in check. I'll see you next class." T grabs his stuff and walks out, leaving Daryl sitting in the classroom.

* * *

><p>AN: I really wanted Glenn to win a BioLite Camp Stove but that's not as useful in this setting as a plain ol' solar charger. But both would come in handy if the ZA eventually happens in this verse! Not saying it will, just...*waves hand vaguely*

You may have noticed that this is a college AU but I'm totally avoiding writing about any actual classes. I'm just no good at it. Ha ha. So I really apologize for my lame description of the Zen class. Zen is not something I've studied or am familiar with at all. It just made sense to me that Daryl would take that class and that T-Dog would be a professor of Religious Studies. So I'm faking my way through. :/ Plus, 'Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance'? Is that not just the perfect text for Daryl? Okay, okay...I know that book's not really about Zen, but the class is supposed to include _western interpretation._ Or whatever. Feel free to let me know if I'm making huge mistakes or misrepresenting college stuff or..._anything_ really.

I think the next post will take a while also, what with Christmas coming up. So in case I don't post before then, Happy Holidays!


End file.
